Date A Reincarnator!
by Mr. Literature Connoisseur
Summary: What'll you do if you find yourself reincarnated as a harem protagonist in the other world? Will you be excited? Or will you satisfy your perverted urge? On the contrary, our protagonist finds it's a bad joke and he wishes his second life is peaceful. Follow Edward's—as Shidou—story as he tries to keep himself alive while raising Spirit's affection!
1. Chapter 001

Disclaimer: I don't own Date A Live and its franchise. This story is rated 18+/MA for profanity and adult content. You have been warned!

Important note:

"…" —for character's dialogue.

 _'…'_ —for character's thought.

*…* —sometimes, I use a sound effect in this story.

Pairing(s): Well, this story is a cliche harem story. If you don't like it, then SCRAM! All 10 spirits with spirits from game and Date A Live the movies will join the fray. There's going to be a OC Semi-Spirit, but only one. You'll find about this special mysterious Spirit in the future chapter!

Please, enjoy~

 **Chapter 01**

As I stared at the mirror in front of me, the brown irises stared back with dull, detached look. If you look keenly enough, you could find agitation, wariness and apprehension were masked behind lazy, indifference mask.

A sigh escaped my lips. Today, I felt my emotions running wild. From the moment I found out what was the date of today, I could not hold back the anxiety that ate my mental state. It was great achievement I could maintain my mask.

Today was the 10th day of this month: the beginning of the end of my peaceful life, my second chance in life to be exact. I have known this day would come long ago, where I found myself, who was supposedly to be dead, was alive and well.

Who was I joking? Certainly, I was alive but I was not well.

I moved the hair strands that covered my eyes and stared the reflection of my face, but at the same time it was not, deep in thought. It was the face belonged to the protagonist of a Light Novel I have read. It looked like a pretty boy doing a cosplay and has dyed his hair blue.

I still remember the character's name—Itsuka Shidou. And somehow, I ended in this body five years ago.

I, who was once named Edward Smith, have always been alone. My brain was a bit above average in intelligence department, a typical smart, bookish boy. Though I was a nerd, I was very well with physical activity. It was because the demanding workload in my part time job. Besides that little tidbit, I was also a NEET, or Otaku if prefer.

Date A Live was one of my favorite Light Novels.

So far, I have never been late for reading the translated new volume, which some translators have kindly translated and published for free in the internet. Though I could speak Japanese, reading was too much for me at that time.

From my memory, today is the day where Itsuka Shidou supposedly starts his life-threatening adventure. Unfortunately, that misfortune would fall upon me because I have replaced Itsuka Shidou in this reality. It was both funny and unbelievable, but here I am, staring at my own reflection that shows Itsuka Shidou's face. Whenever I saw this face, I always thought: _'Damn Jap! How smug he can be with this handsome face? Does he know how easy it is for him to find a girlfriend in a real life?'_ —my thought was filled with envy.

My predicament was truly ridiculous. It smelled very cliché, a story where somebody who was easily forgotten was reincarnated in the different world. The cliché tropes from web novels, where the protagonist building harem and own a cheat-like ability.

If you think I am happy with all of this, then you are sorely mistaken.

I was mature enough to understand how dangerous my situation was. If I was given a choice, I would ask a peaceful life without overpowered magical girls threatening my life. Living a fulfilling life with a pair of loving parents, finishing my education, getting a good job, dating a wonderful and beautiful woman and then marrying her, having children with my wife, and dying of old age. Truly, it would be wonderful life.

But alas... reality is truly harsh place. It is heartless enough to not give its denizen a chance to choose.

What a pity...

In past five years, I have been preparing myself for what was going to happen. I was aware how much I have changed timeline. Heck, I would not be surprised if my choices created lot divergences from the canon plot I was aware of.

I had created many differences in past five years and that was the one of many reasons why I felt anxiety and apprehension. There was always effect for every cause. I could not predict the effect of my choice, changing the plot of this story whatsoever. The fear of unknown, it is natural instinct belongs to the human. And I was a human.

Between the two of us—Edward Smith and Itsuka Shidou, we were a different person. I could not be the true Itsuka Shidou even though I supposedly play his role. I was aware this fact long time ago.

Itsuka Shidou does not know what he can do, and when he knows about his extra ordinary ability, it is already late. Many things could be changed. There would be less dangerous events in his life. He would have a better chance against the threat in his immoral quest.

The Itsuka Shidou I knew was only an ordinary boy who lived an ordinary life before the involvement of Spirit fucked up his life. He did not know the true face of this reality—the danger in which was hidden in this gentle-looking world. There was the existence of supernatural being that could wipe out a city in instant hiding under his nose all along, like a lurking predator under the calm yet dark water.

Unfortunately, Itsuka Shidou I knew has a good social skill, or at least better than me.

Though as him I was the top student in the Raizen High School, I was a loner and everybody in the school was far inferior from me. It has created a gap between us and there were also some unneeded attentions; boys showed jealousy while girls showed curiosity and interest to me.

Thankfully, my aloof façade kept the girls away in arm-length. It isolated me from the society, but I did not feel troubled because of it. After all, I did have more important matter than thinking my below average social skill, it was preparing myself before the hectic life with Spirit whatsoever.

This was certainly the plot divergence. And to be honest, I did not care. It was the most important step I must take to keep myself from the dreading death flag. I did not want them rise like no one business. Preparing my body, mind and sources as I deemed acceptable for facing the life-threatening situation I would face soon was smart step I have taken. There was no regret, only desperate determination.

In this world, the Date A Live universe, there were supernatural beings with dangerous ability and could easily wipe out the fragile human existence in blink of an eye. These beings were known as the Spirit. More importantly, as Itsuka Shidou, I would meet and interact with them. It was something I could not stop from happening; it was a destiny, not a fate.

The time in which Itsuka Kotori self-sealed her Spirit's mana into Shidou was the time Shidou's normal life was finished, what left was the calm before the storm. Thus, when I found myself wake up in the middle of roaring fire, with Kotori's unconscious naked body next to me, my fate was already sealed. It was irritating and sickening when you must take responsibility of something you did not commit in the first place. Denying such outcome was not being irresponsible. It would be justified if one denied one involvement in something he/she did not do.

It was suck. It was annoying. It was maddening. However, I could not do a thing because a hidden organization monitoring me since then.

Actually, there was a way to save myself from this trouble—doing suicide, but I would not throw away my precious second chance because some cliché like being reincarnated as a harem protagonist of some fictional story. Hence I prepared myself to the pint of obsession.

Well damn... I could not help but think how absurd this crap was. I, who was a loner, have to save multiple girls so they could be accepted by the world. It was too troublesome. The bunch of cute and gorgeous girls falling in love with me was not a just compensation. What I need was a calm, easy life.

Besides the life threatening situation those Magical Girls would pull me in to, I remembered another threat that could not be left alone. Deus Ex Machina, or D.E.M for short, and of course the sick bastard Sir Isaac with-damn-long-middle-name Westcott. He was the main antagonist in the series and he succeeded stealing the second Spirit's inversed power. It was the beginning of the bleak future. Westcott was clearly dangerous and the biggest threat to me. To put it in RPG's term, he was the Last Boss. And I was sure we would face each other soon and I was in need of a plan to deal with the bastard. Unfortunately, for five years I could not find a single brilliant plan yet. He was really formidable enemy.

Besides the threat from D.E.M, I was also wary of Ratatoskr, the hidden organization in which had been monitoring me in past five years.

I knew they were supposedly the good guys who will help me seal the Spirit's power. However, let's be real, the human nature was nasty and vicious like a snake, and I did not know what the higher ups in that organization have planned for all the power sealed in me in the future. In fact, they had planned to kill Shidou —the canon one, not me— when they found out the Angelmanifestation.

I was well aware Mr. Woodman was earnest in his attempt to help the Spirit. However, there was not wrong to be cautious. Being cautious will prolong one's life.

So much death flags I must avoid somehow...

My anxiety grew slightly as that reminded me of what awaiting me in the next few hours. It was enough to crack my aloof mask.

To tell the truth, I could control the Spirit's sealed mana in me, I could enhance my physical power to a superhuman level at least. I could manifest the Angel too, but the risk was too big. Just utilizing small amount of mana, I already felt feverish and my head became hazy and spinning. Forcing more would deteriorate my mental state at fast rate. If I forced myself, I would end up as a sitting duck and Ratatoskr higher ups would execute me. I would die if I was not being cautious.

I was aware how cynical I have become, but from my past experience, human could be worse than the diabolical beings themselves.

"Well... whatever, let's see what will happen in the future..."

Who said being reincarnated as harem protagonist was good? Whoever says that, I will find a way to meet him/her and then break his/her handsome/beautiful face.

"Heh... I think it is enough for my inner Chuuni to break the fourth wall. *Sigh* now I act like Neptune from Hyperdimension Neptunia..."

After stopping my musing, from now at least, I immediately cleaned my face and brushed my tooth. As I prepared myself for today, I heard someone calling me from outside of the washroom.

"Onii-chan, where are you? You are not kidnapped by alien, right? Hey, Onii-chan, where are you! Stop hiding! Your beloved little sister is worried sick of you."

I let loose a tired sigh. It was too early for this kind of shit!

Just like what you are thinking, the one who called me was no other than Itsuka Kotori. It seems, she tried to wake me but thankfully I have awoken first.

I finished brushing my teeth and thought about it. Last night, Kotori made a promise to wake me up even though I did not need it. I did not know if the scene of Kotori waking me up would be similar with the first episode of the anime or not. However, it was not bad to be cautious and wary. Besides, I did not find a 13 years old girl dancing samba on top of me and then kicked my gut as definition of fun.

The panties flashing fan service was not worth for the pain.

Well, when that happened to Shidou in the anime, I could not help but laugh. However, I did not want it happening to me. I would die again if that happens.

Okay, I would not die because Kotori's power in me, but it still hurts like bitch if that really happens. I could feel the phantom pain from imagining that alone.

I continued my morning prep, ignoring Kotori who was shouting nonsense in the house. However, my peace was short lived as I heard the sound of footstep getting closer towards my direction. With a loud bang, the blurry glass door was open. I was wondering how it did not break by the force Kotori has exerted.

Then, from the gap, Kotori's head popped in and her red irises scanned the washroom until they stopped on me.

"Ah! Found you!"

"..."

I stared back silently, bewildered. My eyes looked at her dully. This one was not a mask, it was instinctual reaction.

"Onii-chan! Why are you in here? You should sleep in your room and wait for me to wake you up! Do you know how much your little sister has sacrificed for her wonderful plan to wake you up? I woke up an hour early! An hour! Sixty minutes! At least show your gratitude to your little sister and let me wake you up!"

The sealed Spirit narrowed her red eyes, her angry expression was cute. Moreover, I kept finding how mesmerizing her eyes were.

To tell you the truth, I was always fascinated whenever I saw the abnormal eye color in this world.

Kotori's irises were not blood red, they were vibrant red. I would have mistaken her wearing contact lens if not for her pupils that shrink and expand according to the light. Moreover, her hair color was bright too. I mean, reddish pink hair was too much in my previous life.

Then again, my hair color was blue now. I meant it was literally blue to the root. Heck, even my pubic hair was blue too. I should stop commenting other's hair and eye colors, less I was called hypocrite by somebody.

"I have told you, I don't need help to wake me up. I can wake up on my own." I spoke with dull tone, I was sure my eyes were dull like a dead fish, or the anime's fabled deadpan expression. I could imagine a bead of sweat rolled behind my head too.

"But... today is the new school year! This is the first day since the holiday finished! I want to wake you up! You always wake up before me. Why can you overslept for once and let your beloved little sister wakes you up."

 _'...And let you turn me into a living trampoline? Sorry to burst your bubble Kotori...'_ I shook my head, disagreeing with Kotori. "It shows I am more desciplined than you ever be."

"At least, change you expression when you want to be smug!"

"Whatever helps you in your dream, now, wait for me in the dining room! I will start preparing our breakfast soon."

"The nerve you have Onii-chan! You are not only ignoring my self-sacrifice, but you're also asking me to do something just like that! Do you have no shame?"

 _'...If shame will kill me, then I am okay without shame...'_ I let loose a tired sigh, and the I stared at Kotori with lazy eyes. "So, what do you want me to do?"

"Treat me in the restaurant for lunch! I want Duluxe Kid Meal!"

One of my eyebrows rose, as if I tried to ask her 'Are you serious?'

I knew her game already... Kotori want me to go to city and hope spacequake happened so I can meet Tohka—er, I meant «Princess»...

Yeah, she had yet to be named and she would not get the symbol of her identity if we did not meet today.

Speaking of which, I was not sure if I would meet her. I mean, there was the butterfly effect and I have changed the time line way too much. As I cared for, it could be Yoshino, or Yamai twins, or Natsumi, or Mayuri, or Rinne, or Miku, or Nia... wait if my memory was correct, that comicus was in the D.E.M's hand... or Origami... right, I have yet found about her whereabouts since the fire incident...

Whatever, I could wing it as long as it was not Kurumi. I had yet prepared my mind enough to meet her soon. That chick oozed 'Yan' vibes too much. I did not have a dream to be eaten literally by her.

"Right..." I paused for a moment, and then I sent my exclusive smile. I called it exclusive smile because I rarely smiled to other. It was a trait I brought from my previous life, only my—Shidou's—adoptive parents and Kotori who got the honor to receive it.

"We will go to nearby family restaurant later..."

"Yay! I love you Onii-chan!"

Kotori said that while winking one of her eyes, the left one, playfully. Then, she pulled her head from the gap and just left the door open. I could hear her footsteps getting away from my position.

Straining my ears, I wanted to make sure she was really gone ahead. However—"Ehehehe... Onii-chan's smile... he smiles to me... ehehehe~" I immediately wiped my smile when I heard that disturbing giggle, thanks to my slightly enhanced hearing from the Spirit's mana.

I did not know how or when it started, but this world's Kotori ha distorted affection to me for some reason. It was not a brotherly affection, which off chart from Fraxinus' AI observation. I was not that dense to ignore the hint. However, I was clueless how to react at that. Though I was not the true Itsuka Shidou, I really cared for Kotori and my—Shidou's—adoptive parents. They were the people who gave me experience of being in a family, something I did not have privilege to experience in the past.

I let loose another tired sigh. When I was aware how much I have sighed this morning, I felt depressed. Really, my second chance in life was too complicated. Whoever had sent me here, could he or she send me to more peaceful world instead?

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 002

For the disclaimer and the story's note, you can find it in the first chapter.

 **Chapter 02**

Just like what I have thought, my existence has changed the flow of the timeline.

Today breakfast has gone differently than how I remembered it supposedly happens in the anime, or the Light Novel.

Kotori has asked her Deluxe Kid Meal sooner and the breakfast itself was calm, unlike in the canon. There was not any incident where Kotori was afraid of some Virus-bullshit. I have let Kotori eating her lollipop before meal without a fuss. To me, as long Kotori ate her meal with nothing left, I was cool with her habit.

—I think I spoiled her too much here.

Besides our normal breakfast, we also listened to the news in the TV. This time, it followed the actual plot. The news was about the Spacequake activity around japan, more importantly in the Tengu City.

To tell the truth, I had yet seen the actual phenomenon directly. However, looking to the real life footage of the actual aftermath was enough to make me imagine a black flag with skull image, just like the cliché Pirate Flag, raised for me in a mock salute. I knew how silly my imagination was, but the underlying message of that silly imagination was enough to send chills on my spine.

The scene of the ground, in large scale, gouged in to a clean and shallow bowl shape made me recall the aftermath of the falling meteor from a sci-fi movie. Though both were same on the first glance, if you were in my shoes, the Spacequake gave more impact than the silly CG. After all, it was real, not a CG effect made by movie studio.

After the breakfast finished, we cleaned the dishes together. And then, we went out to our school together, though we would separate halfway because our different destination.

Walking leisurely, I enjoyed the fresh morning air. I liked this city because how clean it was. At least, it was more comfortable than the crowded New York, where I had lived in my previous life.

I was clad in a Raizen High School uniform for male. Walking next to me was my adopted little sister, Itsuka Kotori.

Honestly, even though she was pictured as a cute middle school girl in the Light Novel, anime and Visual Novel, when I saw the real-life Kotori, the illustration was doing injustice for the real deal. Beautiful and delicate like a fairy was the right word to describe her. Though she was still growing, hot blooded boys would stare her with appreciation, or sometimes lustful look. The later honestly pissed me off. It always made me mad whenever I saw somebody with that look staring MY little sister.

I really cared for Kotori you see. Even though Kotori was annoying and a bit sadist sometimes, she was my cute little sister who was always dependent to me. Kotori always clung to me as if I was her lifeline. It made me happy and I became overprotective of her. It made me remember I was not alone anymore.

There was also a small secret I buried deep in my heart. Just like Kotori, my affection for her was distorted. It was not sibling affection, but affection between man and woman. It was distorted because the knowledge of we were not blood related and we did not have enough time to make a proper sibling relationship. Like I have said, I was too busy preparing myself.

Banishing that dark thoughts from my mind, I kept staring Kotori from the corner of my eyes.

Just like in the anime, she was only 145 cm tall and wearing her white ribbons, white uniform, dark skirts and black tie. Her coral colored hair was tied twin tail hair style. There was a single hair strand stuck upwards like antenna—the legendary Ahoge. On her back was her red colored bag.

Honestly, all cosplayers in my previous life was far from resembling this little goddess. Well... she was real deal after all.

Everybody who saw her would agree with me she was a good and energetic girl. However, nobody, except those in Ratatoskr organization and me, knew this girl had split personality disorder, not only two but FOUR personalities.

Looking at her right now, I could not imagine her as the Commander of Fraxinus crew. It was really hard to comprehend you know. She was young, only 13 years old, but she shouldered so many responsibilities on her tiny shoulder. She became a commander at tender age of 8, it was painful for me to watch, but I could do a thing to help her yet.

I felt my chest tightened and held back my frown from marring my face. I promised in my mind I would make my plan success and she would not have fear anymore. She could life like a normal girl she was supposedly to do.

I turned my sight forwards and put that unpleasant thought away. When I understood my reasoning to act like this, I wanted to smile bitterly. Thankfully, my indifferent mask preserved.

As I tried to divert my mind from the depressing thoughts, I felt a pair of arms circled my left arm. And second later, my arm nestled between a pair of soft, supple flesh covered by a thin fabric.

I turned my head to the left and my eyes met Kotori's red irises.

"What are you doing?" My left eyebrow rose, urging Kotori to answer. However, Kotori just gave me a picturesque smile, a naughty smile at that.

Instead of answering my question, Kotori kept her silence. Then, she buried her face on my arm. And I could not see her face anymore, only the sea of red tresses entered my vision. After that, I waited for few seconds. And when Kotori kept her silence, I decided dropping the matter.

As I took a single step forwards, Kotori kept clinging on to my arm while burying her face on it, she followed my step. Because the difference in our build, I, who have longer feet and the older one between the two, must take a small step, so Kotori could follow my pace properly.

Walking like that was troublesome but I, who deeply cared for my little sister, felt it was worth the trouble.

"Nee, Onii-chan..." I let loose Uchi**'s fabled grunt—"hn", telling her to continue on.

"It has been long time since we play together, aren't we? You have always been busy with your stuff." Kotori's words caught me off guard, but thankfully my body kept walking as if nothing happened.

I pondered Kotori's word and I found it was true. Because my tight schedule; even in the holiday; I rarely spent my free time with Kotori. When I was still in the middle school, I had some free time to kill. Usually, I spent it together with Kotori. But, since I entered high school, however, my free time was basically nonexistent.

My schedule was very tight. I woke up before the sun rises, then I would jog around the neighborhood. After that, I would practice my Kendo and unarmed martial art. Then, I would take a small break to cool down my body while meditating. At the same time, I would control the mana in me to keep my control for the Spirit's power sealed in me. After finishing my meditation, I would cook breakfast and this moment was one of small chance we could interact with each other. And then, I would go to school and go back in the afternoon. After that, I would take bath first and then prepared our diner. Diner time was another moment we could interact. When diner finished, I would study to recall my high school education that I have forgotten. And after that, I would busy with my laptop, polishing my skill as a hacker.

To put it bluntly, I holed myself in my room. I could not accept less than perfect for everything, since it was a habit I brought from my previous life. As Edward, I depended to my scholarship to keep my school bills. My part time job was only enough for my daily necessity. Sometimes, I would keep the spare money I had for safekeeping. I did have a harsh life in the past.

When I finished everything, it was already the time for Kotori to sleep. 9 PM considered as late, but I usually slept before or after midnight.

That schedule happened every day in repetition. In weekend, I used my free time for attending my self-defense classes. Morning was unarmed martial art class and then Kendo. After lunch, I would go for my archery class. After diner, I have a date with my laptop and when it finished I was too tired and fell asleep.

That schedule really drained me physically and mentally, but as my life on the stake here I have enough motivation to keep going.

 _'...when I thought about it, I kinda neglected her. I rarely spent a time except in the mealtime or when we passing each other in the house...'_ My chest tightened, I felt depressed as I found out my blunder. Did I obsess over my preparation too much? I was not sure. After all I found my future was the main priority here.

"Onii-chan..." Kotori called me again, taking my attention from my self-depreciating moment. "...I...am scared you are gonna forget me with everything you're doing..." Her voice sounded scared and insecure. Her body was trembling, I feeling it through our contact. "...did I do something wrong? Am I a bother to you? I don't wanna to be left alone..." She tightened her grip on my arm.

This time, my body gave out a reaction. I stopped abruptly and Kotori who latched on me stumbled a little. I stared down, watching her coral colored hair. As if sensing my gaze, her head shrunk more onto my arm, afraid like a scared kitten.

There was a question popped in my mind: _'...if you feel like that, why don't you tell me sooner?'_ But my voice could not come out. I let loose a tired sigh instead.

How should I say it? It was impossible to say: 'I prepare myself for the worst case scenario when I seal the Overpowered Magical Girls' power in the near future'. That was bad choice of answer, not even Maria would give multiple choices with one as crazy as that, or would she?

However, the timing was also off. This smelled cliché, like the plot convenience just because today was the official starting day in the story. If this is really a story, I would beat the bastard author who makes my life miserable to a bloody pup.

 _'...what the hell I'm thinking? This isn't time for that damn it!'_

I exhausted my mind to find some bullshit to answer Kotori. After few seconds passed in tense silence, finally, my mind found an excuse.

"I...just want to live my life fully... I don't want to waste my life when I can do something productive with my free time..." That was not a total lie. There was a shred of truth in it.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah..."

"Then, promise me Onii-chan..." She sounded hesitant for a split second. "Promise me you will always be my side in the future. Even though there is a girl close with you, you won't forget your little sister..." Her voice sounded bitter when she mentioned another girl.

My lips curled in bitter smile. Now, I understood her reason for this sudden stunt, why now of all the time. _'Kotori, shouldn't you think the other spirit's sake first before you?'_

Then again, in this mode—the white ribbon on her head, she was my dependent little sister who was honest with her feelings, not a commander who showed strong front and followed Ratatoskr's regulations without question.

"I..." My voice choked out, I was surprised as I heard how hesitant my voice was, "...promise..."

There was silence after that. When a small moment passed and neither of us had spoken after that, we continued our walk. I tried to ignore this uncomfortable, awkward atmosphere. I was not sure about Kotori, but I thought she was just like me.

After walking for a while, my sight caught the family restaurant, which looked similar with the one in the anime, and then I stopped abruptly. Kotori stumbled on her step by my sudden halt, but thanks to her holding my arm firmly she did not lose her balance and fell in the middle of the road.

"Well... I think, we are going to our own way from here." I stated the obvious because I did not know what I should say. However, Kotori did not release her hold immediately. Kotori stayed like that for a while, then...

"Remember your promise Onii-chan!" I could feel there were double meanings behind her words. "...you must go here even if a robber takes hold on this place!" After releasing my arm, Kotori told me that with a wide smile. Her face showed a lively expression just like usual.

"If that happens, we cannot eat in this place."

"Then, you must go here even if «Spacequake» happens!"

I stared at her dully. "Do you wish me to die that badly?"

"Nonsense! Ridiculous! No way, I wish for something like that to my beloved big brother!"

"Yeah, yeah, of course, I believe in you my cute little sister..."

"Mou! Stop being sarcastic or I'll be angry!"

I looked Kotori who puffed her cheeks petulantly. I let my wry smile slipped on my mask. Kotori was really cute when she did that. Honestly, this was better than the awkwardness from before.

I patted Kotori's head softly, hoping my love for her transmitted through the simple gesture. However, my body moved on its own. My hand moved down and stopped on her smooth cheek. I gazed at her eyes and her eyes immediately shied away.

Kotori's cheeks were stained by pink tints from our innocent contact. I could feel her heartbeat quickened just from our touch. It was as if her body throbbing following her heartbeats. Then, I closed the distance between our face and kissed her forehead.

"A-ah..."

Kotori let loose a shaky breath. She was surprised from my sudden show of affection. However, she savored my light peck on her forehead with blissful expression. Narrowing her eyes into slit, she was satisfied. She acted like cute little pet. She was really adorable when she did not show her 'S' side.

"Now, go to your school before you're late."

Kotori nodded her head frantically, her face red from blood-rush. Then, she went away with a wide step.

Just as she took few steps away, she turned her body back to face me and shouted: "Onii-chan! Remember your promise! I'll wait for you here!" She waved her hand to me and I waved back to her without uttering a single word.

"See you later, Onii-chan!"

When I saw Kotori was far enough, my eyes swept over the vicinity. Then, I saw the familiar trio with dull look, or at least something I believed as dull. Just like the scene in anime, there were the trio Ai, Mai, Mii; the annoyance trio. They were always badmouthing Shidou in the series, however...

"Kyaaa... isn't Itsuka-kun looks cool like always?"

"Oy, oy, aren't you supposedly having interest to someone else?"

"Two timer, gross..."

The trio spoke with quiet voice but my enhanced sense could catch it easily.

Like you have known from the Anime, or the Light Novel, or the Manga these three were supposedly Canon Shidou's classmates in class 2-C. The real living human Ai, Mai and Mii were, if must say it bluntly, an eye candy. Mostly Ai, since she had most developed body between the three and she seemed confident with it. Then, there was Mai, she looked like Japanese high school girl in my previous world, except for the ridiculous hair color, but still passable to be called a cute. Meanwhile, Mii had a petite body and small busts. Her small body, aloof expression, glasses and waist length dark hair gave impression of a fragile girl you want to protect, if only her tongue was not sharp.

They were okay in my book. I gave Ai and Mai 3 stars and half while Mii got 2.5 stars for their overall appearance. I have yet found if they were still my—Shidou's—classmates in this world or not. But, hopefully my class would have lesser number of female populations.

There was another divergence I have noted.

Unlike in the anime, these three were my faithful fan girls from the middle school. I did not know how but that had happened. Even though I knew they would be the student in Raizen high school, but I could not help but think their reason was just following after me. I was not arrogant, you know. I was conscious enough my—Shidou's—face in this world was good looking.

Thanks to my experience in my previous life, I just needed recalling some school material and the materials I did not know were easy to remember. It made me look like a prodigious child. Then, there was my muscled yet lean body. It was damn eye candy for the girls.

I was not a racist, nor was I a sexist. I was a true neutral. But, there was a reason why I despised fan girls in this world. Some of deplorable men and boys with dirty mind out of here would be happy having fan girls who happily did anything for them. Fortunately, I was not included. Saying that, I did not mean I do not have interest to the opposite gender. I like to have wife in the future, but with every crap in my life, I had yet thought over it. It was still very far in the future, I need to survive first.

Now, back to my problem about fan girls...

They have even so far tried to take a peek to me when I changed in restroom after PE class. Heck, I did lose my boxer when I took a bath after PE class once and I was sure it was one of my admirers doing. They also stalked me, since I hated being stalked because Ratatoskr already violated my privacy, I came to hate stalker with passion. And their not-so-discreet whispers, whenever I was in their presence, were enough to be called sexual harassment.

Just what kind of self-respecting girl who said they would bear my child right at very young age without further thought. Did they have no shame? No sense of decency? A far thought about their future? Were they thinking so low about their own virtue? I did not know if it was the effect of loose moral in the modern era or not, but it gave me creep for sure.

I decided to feign ignorance towards their existence. I moved my eyes and searched for somebody else. When I found out Ai, Mai and Mii was the only student of Raizen High school in the vicinity, I found another divergence from the anime. I could not find Tobiichi Origami or Hiroto Tonomachi around here too.

For Tonomachi, I thought it was understandable, somewhat, since he hated my guts because I was, as he dubbed me, a Riajuu[1]. Unlike the unpopular Canon Shidou, the popular me would not become the brother-in-arm for the unpopular guy like Tonomachi. However, Origami was different.

Origami was obsessed with Shidou because he saved her in fire incident. I was not sure if Shidou had helped Origami in this world, or not, before I took over. There was also the fact that I could not find Origami's whereabouts after the fire incident. This truly made me anxious.

Shrugging my shoulder helplessly, I decided to put it in the darkest corner of my mind...for now.

Hopefully the butterfly effect caused by existence would not screw my second life too much.

But... why I felt something bad would happen very soon?

 **To Be Continued**

[1]: Riajuu is an abbreviation of a Japanese phrase that means "A person who lives a fulfilling real life". In particular, "ria" originates from "riaru", the Japanese reading of "real", and "juu" comes from "juujitsu", the Japanese word for "fulfilling". Here, real life refers to life in the real world, as opposed to life in the virtual world of anime, games, and the like. A person may be enthusiastic about anime characters or idols, and therefore, experience pseudo-love. However, if that person does not have a boyfriend or a girlfriend in real life, that person will not be a Riajuu. When the term Riajuu is used, there is usually a hint of jealousy.


	3. Chapter 003

For the disclaimer and the story's note, you can find it in the first chapter.

 **Chapter 03**

Arriving at the Raizen High school, I marveled the glorious building of Japanese educational institute. It was just like in the anime, if you are curious. The four stories building was painted white and the windows were lining neatly, reflecting the sun light. The middle part was painted in brown color with a single massive clock greets the students who enter the school vicinity, sometimes mocking the late comers and making them aware what is awaiting them in their class; embarrassment and punishment.

Though, this morning felt different somewhat. The vivid sensation of something big was going to happen could be felt on skin, irritating me. Even if I knew what the source was, this feeling obviously testing my patience.

Shaking my head, I cleared the useless thoughts out of my mind. Then, I went to the building without making a sound. Not even my step produced sound as I walked.

I ignored the whispers around me. They came from my female seniors and the female students in my year. There were also some oblivious girls and boys who were curious about me as I was the center of the senior's attention. It was easy to understand they were the freshmen.

 _'...I wonder how many days until they are converted...'_ I mused absent-mindedly.

Since last year, the student body was split into two. First was the one who became my admirer, 100% of this category is belonged to the female student population. Second was those who hated me, 100% of this category is the male population.

To be honest, I found it was irritating. To be the center of attention exhausted my mind. I would be happy if they just ignore me and let me alone. But, such thing was only a wishful thinking.

After the short awkward walk, I was glad I finally arrived inside the building. I did not want to pull another unnecessary attention and I immediately went to my shoe locker. My locker was in the upper column, the third row from the further side. It was convenient since I did not need to bow or crouch to access it.

Taking my indoor shoes, I took off my black leather shoes and then I wore the indoor ones. After that, I put my leather shoes inside the empty locker and locked it. My next plan was to check the news board to find my class.

The first floor was bustling with students. They crowded in front of a very wide board. I felt uncomfortable as I found out how many female students around. However, I must check my class. Thankfully, the students were busy finding their class and they have yet to notice me.

I knew I am supposedly in class 2-C, the canon Shidou's class as a sophomore student. But, I was not confident that it would end up just like in the Light Novel. Because my selfish choice and the after effect of said choice, I could not follow the canon plot blindly. I even felt wary to believe canon information with face value.

Calming my anxiety, I decided to check the board from behind the others. This was my way to stay inconspicuous.

There were wide papers with class name and the name of students who entered in to. Unfortunately, I could only see the upper half while the lower half was blocked by the students in front of me.

I felt bitter feeling in my heart. I have tried to be anonymous, but it seemed I could not see the exact class I was in if I stayed in the back. However, I felt wary what my rabid admirers would do to me, if they find me, in a cramped space like this. Groping me in inappropriate place was something that usually happened when I and my admirers were trapped in a cramped space. Sometimes, I felt scared with their aggressiveness.

In the end, I have decided to enhance my hearing with mana. Then, I tried to hear everybody in the vicinity. I hoped somebody would let a slip where my class was. Unfortunately, in my haste, I forgot an important fact of this method...

"Kyaaa! I hope I can be Itsuka-kun's classmate!"

"In your dream! I'm going to be Itsuka-sama's classmate!"

"Please! Please! Whatever deity outta here! Make me in the same class with Itsuka-kun! I am going to make him mine this year!"

My eyebrow twitched. In this world, it was an instinctual muscle reaction, which I found out whenever somebody was annoyed. Even I was not spared from this ridiculous natural law.

The speakers of those absurd proclamations were all girls. I felt slight apprehension for my own safety. Hearing those useless chatters was the only flaw of this method. To be honest, I did not want to hear any of it anymore. At first, it was flattering, but it turned creepy as a month had passed and the girls became more obsessed with me.

I was not somebody who was cut to be a center of attention. I did not have the foundation to be a well-known idol and neither have I had a narcissistic personality. I was not Miku Izayoi for goodness' sake! I was somebody who was comfortable being left alone, with only small circle of friends I could trust and count on. It was understandable if I felt those admirers were more harm than good to my health.

Resisting the urge to sigh, I strained my ears. I tried to find where was my class was just from their conversation.

"Uaaaaaaa! I am not in Itsuka-sama's class! God! What sin I have committed until you punish me with this injustice!"

 _'...Oy, oy, it was only a class placement. Do not act like you are a victim of cruel injustice!'_ My mind automatically gave a Tsukkomi[1] to the voice's owner. Her voice sounded truly miserable, something to exaggerated and overly dramatic for a mere class placement.

"Ahh, *hiks* I am in the same class with Itsuka-kun! I'm happy, really happy! I can die without regret now!"

 _'...she said something both foolish and scary. Apologize to your parents who raised you until now because your life goal is pitiful!'_

"Huehehehehe! I and Itsuka-kun are in the same class! Now, my plan to make him impregnate me becomes easy!"

Shiver traveled on my spine as I heard the outrageous statement.

I noted in my mind I needed to put up my guard while I was in the class. No, it was not enough! I must stay on my guard in the school all the time.

Those were the voice of my admirers, the fan girls. This was the reason why I hated, no, despised them. Should not they think over their future more than think some crimes like that? Honestly, the simple-mindedness of this generation amazed me and made me scared. What would happen in the future if the young generation acts irrational like this? I am sacred for Japanese's future for the next few decades.

Besides the girls' voice, I also heard some comment from the boys. And those comments were anything but pleasant...

"Kukukuku... I'm not in that bastard Ikemen's[2] class! Now, I have a chance to graduate from being a single! Now, you won't screw my plan to graduate from being a virgin, Itsuka!"

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Why I must become Itsuka's classmate! Can I kill him without any repercussion?"

"Why? Oh, why god! Why you put the girl I like in that accursed Mr. Perfect's class! This is the end of my life! No way! She will fall for that bastard's charm! Just rot in deepest pit of hell Itsuka!"

I did not give any Tsukkomi to the boys comment. My Tsukkomi for the morning have been used up for the girls'. Nevertheless, I felt slightly depressed with my chaotic high school life.

 _'...there's no use, no use at all. Jealousy can blind someone, it makes them irrational and mad...'_ I mused bitterly. It was really hard to be the Mr. Popular. Even though I have imagined and yearned to be one in my previous life, after falling in this predicament, I hoped I am just a simple student. But alas... what happen happens. I could only ignore it and focused to my real problem, the problem with the Spirit.

So far, I heard some students mentioned my name, either in admiration or contempt, but I have yet heard where my class was. Hopefully, I would hear it from someone else instead of checking it by myself. The ground zero with many love-struck girls and jealous boys was hazardous for my health. Even a stupid person, as long as they have life-preservation instinct, they could see it easily.

"Kyaaaaa! I'm in the same class with Itsuka-kun! We're together in Class 2-C!"

"Hee? How lucky! I ended in Class 2-B! Let's exchange our class!"

"No way!"

I perked slightly when I heard that conversation. It was very convenient! Was this because my pure luck? Or was this the so called plot convenience? I honestly did not care, as long I could go away from this open space soon, I was a happy man.

 _'...thank you for your kindness, author-sama!'_ I showed my sincere gratitude in my heart. Then, I hastily retreated to the further back of the crowd, still trying to be inconspicuous as possible. Then, I went to the second floor, where my class supposedly was.

As I climbed the stairs, I passed some female students. This year and senior students' face lit up bright red. It was because the blood-rush from the quickened heartbeat by excitement and nervousness. The blood rush was very noticeable because Oriental pale skin.

When I found this fact, I was like a man that found enlightenment. Finally I could unlock the mystery behind the famous blushing face in the anime or the manga. Though it was not very red, which was over exaggeration in the anime and the manga, at least this was how the real life blush looks.

If you find it is hard to comprehend, you can just force your friend running so far until your friend is dead tired, and then you could comprehend what I meant. You will see the real life blush if you follow my advice!

Now, let's moving on...

Besides the sophomore and senior students, I also passed some freshmen. Just like what I have seen in the school entrance, they were oblivious of my current status and they acted just normally around me, as if I was just a normal student, albeit slightly eye-catching. They showed admiration, which was I believed because my Ikemen look and tall height, but it was just a simple admiration. And I hoped it would stay like that until a year passed.

 _'...it won't happen...'_ I mused gloomily, already giving up before the fight starts.

I was a realist and I knew very well just how bad the Itsuka Virus spread over the school's female population. It was only the matter of time until my zealous admirers spread their belief and they would convert these pure souls into faithful fan girls. I was also aware the male freshmen would focus their hostility to me later after they found the girl they liked falling for other boy, namely me.

As much as I was annoyed, I have decided to ignore it in the end.

In the past, I had tried to stop this annoyance but it proved futile and waste of my time, the time that should have become productive to neutralize my death flag.

Before I knew it, I have already been standing in front of my class. My sight fixated on the door's handle. I could hear the chattering sound from the inside.

Before I opened the door, I shut myself from the world. It was needed to keep my annoyance at bay. After I was ready, I opened the door slowly, almost timidly.

Just like that, the chattering sounds I have heard from the outside turned silent. Every set of eyes zeroed to my direction, the curious look immediately turned into both adoration and contempt. I could help but feel anxious. To tell the truth, I have yet been comfortable with this treatment.

I went to the empty desk in the back row, next to the window. In front of the desk, I saw familiar boy with spiky black hair. Furthermore, his black hair was glistening from the massive amount of gel. After all, it was not possible to have that kind of hair style in the real world except when you use ton of gel.

His appearance was like a normal Japanese boy with pale skin and black hair. He was tall for a Japanese native, which was usually short. He was also focused on to his smartphone, likely busy playing a dating simulator.

As you think, he was Hiroto Tonomachi, Shidou's best friend.

I put my school bag on the empty desk and then I greeted Tonomachi: "Good morning, Tonomachi."

However... A pair of black irises stared me with contempt.

And then... "Tch, damned Riajuu. Can't he just die in some explosion already?!" Tonomachi whispered under his breath, scornfully.

Oy! That was not how you reply somebody who greets you politely!

I felt a small prick in my heart after I heard Tonomachi's low whisper. He could think I was not hearing his curse to me, but my enhanced hearing could hear it clearly. This small pain was likely because how rude he was to me. Even though I and Tonomachi have never been an official best friend, heck we are not even acquaintance, I have thought him as one. I feel like I am being betrayed here.

Though I was a loner, I treasure the bond I have made with others. To me, who was alone as Edward and did not have anyone close to me, a bond I have made with others is very precious. That bond made me feel complete.

"Just leave me alone. Can you see I am busy with my girlfriend?" Tonomachi waved his hand, where his smartphone was, mildly.

"Of...course, Tonomachi. Sorry for disturbing your activity." I turned my body, my back facing the class in this position. I enhanced hearing can hear the bustling whisper from our altercation.

"Good, Hiroto! That was how you should do it!"

"Good job! I am glad Hiroto put that bastard down few pegs!"

"Why don't you throw that accursed Ikemen out of the window and let him just die!"

"Heh, the fire in my heart is soothed looking at Mr. Perfect's miserable face!"

I was not sure if my face showed miserable expression because Tonomachi's rudeness. However, I was sure right now my face shows miserable expression slightly frommy male classmates' contempt!

"How dare you being rude to Itsuka-sama, you low life!"

"Let's plan a nasty payback to Hiroto for Itsuka-kun's sake!"

"My big brother is the boss of gangster, should I call him to get red that stain who dares harming Itsuka-kun?"

"Don't worry, my uncle is a Yakuza[3] boss, I have texted him to clean the maggot over there. Hiroto Tonomachi is no more from tomorrow onwards."

Scary! These girls have scary mind!

I did not feel happy for my admirers' unquestionable zeal for me. On the contrary, I felt truly miserable because of them. Unbeknownst by them, they were assassinating my social life!

I sat on my seat, threw my face to the window, and watched the clear blue sky silently. I tuned down the useless chatter around me.

Just like that, I have lost the sense of time. Watching the fluffy white clouds drift afloat in the sky has eased my anxiety and apprehension for today. Now, I understood why Nara Shikamaru from **ruto anime and manga franchise liked the could-watching. It was therapeutic in some way.

"A...ano, excuse me..."

A soft spoken tone destroyed my precious peace. I felt a slight irritation, but I held it back. I felt pride for my self-restraint and it shone at the moment like this! At the same time, I found the class has become silent. There was not a sound in vicinity.

 _'...just what happens?'_

I turned my eyes to the owner of the soft voice next to me. When I saw her, my eyes open wide in surprise. Not only me, but the girl was also surprised. I was sure of it because her blue irises dilated when she saw my face. Her breath also became rough.

"A...ah?" A startled, yet soft, voice escaped the girls who sat on the seat next to mine.

She was a young, attractive female with blue eyes, and long, silvery-white hair reaching down to her waist with three hair-clips in the right part of her front bangs. Her facial structure was the mix between western and oriental, crafted in unparalleled beauty. Her slender body was clad in a Raizen High girl uniform like the other female students.

I could not help but feel incomprehensible shock when I saw her.

She was no other than Tobiichi Origami, not from the canon time line but from the new time line after Shidou messed up the time line and created a paradox.

"Eh...?" A startled voice escaped my lips without my consent. It showed how surprised I was, just like Origami next to me.

 _'...what in the world?'_ My mind could only pitifully ask to no one with this unpredictable outcome. _'Just what have happened with this world?'_

 **To Be Continued**

[1]: Tsukkomi: retort.

[2]: Ikemen: good looking boy/man.

[3]: Yakuza: Japanese Mafia.


	4. Chapter 004

For the disclaimer and the story's note, you can find it in the first chapter.

 **Chapter 04**

What was happening? Why was Origami like this? Was she really Origami from the new timeline? Was she an AST member? Was she a Spirit? What was truly happening in here?

One after another, a question that I did not have the answer appeared in my mind. My jumbled mind could not think straight and I just foolishly stared Origami in front of me.

Likewise, the white-haired beauty was staring back in silence. Her blue eyes dilated and her face showed disbelief.

I did not know how long we have stared each other. The class has become death silent; no sound has been made inside this room. Everybody was silent, their sight focused to us but I did not mind it at all since my attention was in front of me.

I wanted to know what had happened in the past, five years ago, until this kind of development happened. However, I could not find the answer yet, not without the power of Tokisaki Kurumi's Angel—Zadkiel. Even if I get the Nightmare's help, I was not sure if I could keep this already messed timeline and not create some kind of the new paradox.

Right now, I am in the dark. I did not know what I should do next. This 'unknown development' created an uneasiness bubbling in my stomach. I was aware what this feeling was. This feeling was fear, a fear to the unknown.

"Ah..."

A soft voice escaped Origami's lips, her lips parted slightly. It helped me snap from my own trance. However, my eyes unconsciously locked on to Origami's pink colored lips. It was instinctual reaction of mine since they were the source of the sound that snapped me out of my turbulent thoughts. Those glistening pair of lips entranced me somehow. I am not sure why I felt this way, but the perfectly shaped lips has stolen my logic and plunged my mind into chaos.

"Um, excuse me... you are looking at me too long... it makes me embarrassed... somewhat."

I moved my eyes upwards. I could see her pale cheeks were flushed red. Then, my eyes stared her blue eye. And I found her sight was not directed to me but to other place. She was embarrassed, really embarrassed. I could deduce it easily from her body language alone.

I was aware how rude I have been. But, I felt in lost and I am not sure what to do. There was a nervousness chewing my heart and my mind became blank when I tried to break this awkwardness. Furthermore, the utter silence of class 2-C did not help me at all. It doubled my nervousness to the new level. All of those looks in which directed to me felt like they tried to comprehend what kind of alien I am. Those gazes were just painful and bothersome.

Well, I could empathize somewhat since I had never ogled somebody shamelessly like now. However, the mortal goddess in front of me really steals my attention away.

My logic tried to calm me, and thankfully, it helped me back to my sense. I was glad I have spared time for those long ass times of mental conditioning and meditation.

"Forgive me for my rudeness..."

"Do...don't worry. I don't mind..." Origami told me. Then, she continued, "Ano... pleasure to meet you, my name is Tobiichi Origami, and from today onwards, I'm a student in this class..."

I was silent for short time, calming my jumbled mind. After I calmed down, my lips parted to speak. "My name is Itsuka Shidou... and the pleasure is mine." I told her with my most charming smile I have trained in front of mirror in the past five years.

"Itsuka... Shidou... so, his name is Itsuka Shidou..."

I heard Origami mumbling that under her breath. Origami's voice was very low and if not for my enhanced sense I would not catch it. Furthermore, one of my Lady Killer skills seems worked. I can see Origami's face reddened from sudden blood rush. The time I have spent in front of mirror and those face cramp is paid off!

There was exactly the chance I needed. While she was in vulnerable state, I must press my attack until I could glean some information from her. It was the trick I have trained to get information from my female target. Girls would let loose their lips when their mind was in unstable state from high emotions. It was just same with intoxicated state of a drunken people.

"So... you're a new student, right? I have not seen you last year. Where have you been schooling at? Sorry if I'm being a bother. I don't mind if you won't answer my question. After all, you have your privacy and I must respect it, right?"

"Eh... I don't mind. I don't mind answering Itsuka...-san's question at all," she paused for few second and then continued, "I have been studying in the neighboring city. I was born in this city... but my family moved over to the next city after the fire incident 5 years ago."

Origami's eyes glinted with strange light when she mentioned the fire incident. However, the glint disappeared in flash and her eyes bored at me inquisitively. I did not need to be a psychologist to understand what she thinks. She was clearly probing me about that incident.

My mind worked fast, digesting the information I got from her. There were many important factors that gave me enough clue and insight. Even her demeanor was also important information for me, but it was not enough to answer my question.

She seemed familiar with me and she has showed a surprised reaction when our eyes met moments ago; she was clearly the Tobiichi Origami from the parallel timeline that appeared in Volume 10; she mentioned her family without any trace of sadness or negative emotion, which means her parents are still alive; finally, she has been living in neighboring city in past five years.

From those key information, I found the reason why I could not find Origami's whereabouts in this city until today. I have thought she was in intense conditioning to be the AST member and was a girl who was obsessing over Itsuka Shidou. I have followed the canon's information. Thus, I have made a grave mistake.

She was a shy and soft spoken girl. Calling her fragile and timid was not wrong. Contrast with the straightforward and blunt canon Origami. Their difference was like fire and ice. It was impossible to use the plan I have concocted to sink my claw on her maiden heart. Furthermore, I did not know if she was AST member or not and I was also not sure if she has been converted into a Spirit yet.

"The Tengu's fire incident, huh? It has been long since then..."

"Excuse me, Itsuka-san. Do you remember what happened that day?"

I blinked stupidly by her direct and blunt question. I stared at her serious and unwavering face. Surprisingly, her face right now was close with the canon Origami I knew of. It seems Origami was still Origami in the end. I did not know how to feel about it. Nevertheless, she was waiting for my answer. I put aside the useless thoughts in my head and focus on her.

"I... lost my childhood memory. The doctor who treated me back then said I suffered amnesia because trauma and shock from the incident." I did not lie to her. In fact, Itsuka Shidou really lost his childhood memory and I do not know Shidou's childhood memory at all.

Origami let loose a gasp. Her face shows shocked expression and then becomes conflicted. "You do not remember... anything?"

I nodded slowly. I saw a disappointment in her eyes when she saw my nod. I became curious of it. Just what have actually happened in that incident? I was awoken and found myself in Shidou's body just before Kotori's stole my first kiss.

I decide to ask her for clue instead: "Tobiichi-san, have we met before?"

"Eh?" Origami showed a panicked expression.

Then, I pressed on: "Were we childhood friends?"

Unfortunately, Origami shook her head.

So, Shidou and Origami were not childhood friends. Did Shidou and her meet in the fire incident? Was the real Shidou saved her and her family before he died? The lack of information made me frustrated. I was in dire need to know what truly happened.

"Have I offended you in the past? If so, then please forgive me."

"NO!"

I was surprised when Origami shouted and jumped from her seat. She immediately flustered when everybody's eyes locked on to her. So far, we have become the main attraction for everybody in the class, but it was the moment for which everybody's attention focused on to Origami alone.

I felt sympathy for her... really.

Just like a shy turtle, she sat back on her seat and her head shrunk into her body. Her pale cheeks were flushed red. Her eyes glistened by tears as if she was ready to cry anytime.

"Uuuuu... how embarrassing... I have made fool of myself..."

I smiled wryly in my heart. Although what she did before have surprised me, at the moment, she looked adorable and lovely. There was an urge deep in me, telling me to tease her silly.

Before I single-mindedly focused on to my preparation, I always teased Kotori until she became a total mess. It was truly nostalgic feeling. Unfortunately, it was in the past and from today onwards it would be hard because Kotori has become active commander of Fraxinus.

Luckily enough, Origami was saved from further embarrassment by the bell. She let loose a relieved sigh after everybody's attention leaves her. However, I did not feel any relief. In fact, I felt agitation because I had yet found out what actually happened in this reality. The information I have gained from Origami was too scarce, I need more information before I could find what truly happened. I could not take action without a proper plan. And to create a proper plan I need information, in which I had yet had enough.

"Itsuka-kun? Are you okay?"

I blinked instinctively when the voice called me and snapped me out of my daydream. I stared at the front class and found my homeroom teacher has been in there and was staring at me with concern.

Medium length brown hair, concerned soft brown eyes behind a pair of glasses, a youthful beautiful face that could be called childishly cute and petite body that pronounced her curve. No one would believe Okamine Tamae was in her late twenties. Moreover, it was also hard to believe this woman had difficulty to find a marriage partner. Sometimes, I wondered if she was cursed or not.

Because her childish face, her student nicknamed her 'Tama-chan' just like cat's name. It was truly sad thing for adult to be treated like that. But, it could not be helped since she did not exude presence that commands respect to her student. What a miserable woman... I could not wait for her to snap just like what happened in volume 14. Watching the real life scene would be...fun.

"Sorry, Okamine-sensei. I am fine, just thinking about something."

"Oh... I am glad you are fine. Do not daydream too much in the class when the homeroom started, okay?"

"I shall do my best and once again forgive me for my blunder, Okamine-sensei."

I stood up and gave 90 degree bow. Then, I sat back and put aloof mask as if there was nothing happened before.

"Good." Tamae nodded, and then her gaze swept over the class. "...honestly, you should be more respectful to your teacher like Itsuka-kun here. I really do not like to be called Tama-chan when I am teaching!"

If you wanted to be taken seriously, then please stop pouting like a school girl. Wipe that pout from your face right here, right now!

Honestly, it was hard to believe you were in your late twenties. Heck, somebody who did not know you would think you were a university student!

When Tamae and some of my class mates argued, I decided to tune it down. However, I felt somebody was staring at me and I could not help to turn my face around.

My eyes locked with Origami's eyes. However, she diverted her eyes immediately and feigned focus on her book.

I tilted my head slightly, feeling curious. I really wanted to know what our relation and past was, but I was also aware I could not force myself on to her, less she hated me and it would make everything difficult later.

I decided to look outside, gazing the clear sky. Jumbled thoughts filled my mind and I tried to short them out.

Today was 10th day of this month and soon I would meet her.

Then, the War—Date—would officially start!

 **To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 005

For the disclaimer and the story's note, you can find it in the first chapter.

 **Chapter 05**

I let loose a relieved sigh after Okamine Tamae-sensei left the class.

I turned my head to my right and saw Origami sitting silently with complex expression on her face. I saw a chance to get close to her and start raising her affection point.

"Excuse me, Tobiichi-san. You seem troubled. Did you find any difficulty in the class before?"

"Ah...! Eto..."

Origami let loose a startled sound. When her eyes stared at mine and our eyes met, she immediately turned her eyes away from mine. I felt dejected by it. Even if it was not a confession, my pride as a man was slightly wounded. Thankfully, my gentleman's smile did not waver even so slightest.

"It... It is nothing..." Shaking her head, Origami decided to hide her touble from me. Then, she gave me a reassuring smile. Keyword is trying... Her awkwardness that could be seen through miles away told me the otherwise. Instead of reassuring somebody, that kind of smile would make somebody feel even more worried, you know!

Honestly, this girl...

"Are you sure? I would be happy to help you out. It is the job as a classmate."

Instead of fallen by my sweet words, Origami's smile froze. Her stiff smile sent an alarm in my head and I felt bad premonition. Did I say something wrong? I was not sure. My words were polite and did not seem overbearing at all. I was at lost here! Somebody, please point out what I have done wrong!

"Tobiichi-san, are you fine?"

Surprisingly, she stood up from her seat, bowed her head at me and said: "Itsuka-kun... I apologize for being impolite and raising my voice from before!"

I was speechless and stared at her in daze, bewildered. Thankfully, the fruit of my mental conditioning kicked on and I successfully snapped out of my daze in instant. I quickly raised my hands and waved them in dismissive manner.

Right now, the class has become quiet and everybody's attention focused on to us. I ignored them easily, but I did not know what the thought of the white haired beauty who was bowing to me.

"What are you doing? You did not do any wrong to me. We just meet today and never met before. You do not need to bow and apologize to me. And about before, I was the one at fault because I was being overbearing and a bother to you."

I sent a solemn smile to her. However, instead of calming Origami, her eyes shone with dejected light. She looked very sullen. Smiling bitterly to me, she mumbled in very low tone: "You really do not remember, huh?"

Origami seemed ignoring everybody's attention too. Was she too focused to me until she had a vision tunnel and only me in her sight? I felt flattered really, but in all honesty, it was sad to find everybody else was no better than NPC to us. I did not really care about it though. I have more important matter and it was Origami in front of me.

I tilted my head slightly, curiosity rampaging in my head. I could clearly hear a low mumble because my enhanced hearing sense, but it gave me more questions than an answer.

"Do you say something, Tobiichi-san?" Feigning confusion, I said that.

"N...No... I did not say anything... really..."

You know, she was really a bad liar...

"Uh, Okay..."

Origami sat down and she looked like a terrified little hamster. She was really different than the canon Origami who lost her parents.

We became silent after that.

After a while, I could not bear the awkwardness between us. I decided to start new conversation with Origami.

"So, what's your hobby?"

"Eh? Etto, I like studying... and training, I think..." Origami answered with an absent-minded expression.

I stared at her, speechless. What kind of hobby is that? No normal modern teenager would have that kind of hobby!

"Uh... studying and... training?" Hearing my awkward tone, Origami's head shrunk again, imitating a shy turtle. Her face smeared by red hue, embarrassed.

"Do...Do you think I am a weird girl?"

Waving my right hand in disagreement, I answered her question. "No way! You don't look weird at all. In fact, you are really wonderful person if you are really serious with your study. Your parent must be proud of you!"

"Is...Is it true, Itsuka-kun? Do you really think I am not weird at all?" Tilting her head cutely, Origami sent an expectant look with hint of desperation in it. Her look made it hard for me to do no good to her. However, I squashed that sentiment immediately and put my gentleman's reassuring smile.

"Of course, cross my heart if I ever lie to you." Ugh! If divine punishment truly exists, I would be dead from thunder right now!

Hearing my answer, an angelic smile bloomed on Origami's face, enhancing her beauty by many folds.

"So... you like studying?"

Origami nodded, and the she elaborated with small, beautiful smile. "Yes... I found when I focus on to something, it becomes easy for me to understand. Because of that, I decided to give my all into study. I want to make my parents happy."

I stared at Origami, half-amazed and half-wondering. She seemed retaining the canon Origami's trait. It was shown when she put her focus on to something, she would understand it easily. Her brain was working efficiently. I wonder how she could do that...

"Hmmm... amazing." I praised her honestly. Origami smiled bashfully when she heard that. "And... training? What kind of sport do you like?"

When I asked this, Origami became nervous. She did not answer me immediately. She started pondering with scrunched forehead. Even her thoughtful expression was perfect!

I felt like I was too hasty in my attempt. I was afraid Origami felt pressured by me and it would be a problem to me later. Furthermore, in my eyes we were just a stranger who only met today. It would be bad if I could not be patient.

When I tried to open my mouth to stop Origami from answering my question, surprisingly, she opened her mouth first. "Actually, I do not have a favorite sport. It is just I have trained in military for a while and I become accustomed with the physical training. It makes me keep my fitness in check..." Smiling awkwardly, Origami trailed in the end.

My word that was ready to leave my mouth struck in my throat. Military? Did she mean Anti-Spirit Team of JSDF? My mind immediately muddled with thoughts. This was surprisingly the key information I have gained so far!

"You have trained in the military?" My question sounded a bit forced and my voice filled with agitation and excitement. Not good! Not good at all! I need to calm myself first before fishing more information!

"Uh...huh... when I was in my first year in high school, but I have left after joining the camp only for two month." She hurriedly elaborated. Then, her expression changed into the mix between meek and sheepish. "You see... I have narcolepsy and it made me unsuited in the military. Sometimes, I lost consciousness when the Spacequake alert happened. The officer in my training camp told me I was unsuited to join their rank because I can disturb other or jeopardize a mission with my condition." Origami's smile became bitter. However, I ignored her. My mind was in other place after I listened her confession.

I felt like a thunder has struck me mercilessly.

This... do not tell me this Origami has been converted into spirit and she stuck in Inverse state?!

So far, the information I have gathered showed the probability of Origami was a Spirit was very high. This was bad! Really bad! I have conversed with unaware Inversed Spirit! I felt cold sweats drench my nape. The shock from this sudden revelation made my mind into chaotic state.

Calm down me! I have prepared myself for something like this! You are really pitiful if you lose your cool from sudden revelation like this!

My cold logic tried to calm my chaotic mind. It was hard to follow my cold logic. Although I have prepared myself and simulated outcome like this, the real thing did have impact that shocked me. Furthermore, the knowledge of something that could kill me easily was actually sitting in front of me turned on my base instinct as a living being, too afraid of death. Furthermore, I, who has experienced death once, felt the fear more profound than the normal fear and unease to death.

I focused my sight to Origami who was staring at me with concern and confusion. I tried to open my mouth and say something to her, telling her I was fine.

"Ah..."

 ***UUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu—***

The windows of the classroom shook violently as an unpleasant siren echoed through the street, cutting my words. My head immediately snapped to outside and I saw countless crows flew up into the sky. The students who focused on to us all stopped their eavesdropping and stared outside, wide-eyed just like me.

Following the siren, a mechanical voice that paused after each word, probably for ease of understanding, rang out.

"—This is not, a dril. This is not, a dril. The foreshock, has been observed. The occurrence, of a speacequake, is predicted. Persons in the vicinity, please move to the nearest shelter, immediately. I repeat—"

In that instant, the stone silent room was filled by students' gasps.

Why? Why this was happening now?! I have calmed myself yet and the Spacequake alert happened! I knew this, Princess' appearance, would happen but to happen just after I got really troublesome news, I felt like somebody wished me to be miserable with no end! No good! No good at all!

It made me angry and sad. I wanted to lash out to some unfortunate guy while crying my tears of depression out loud. But, I could not do it! It made me frustrated!

Then, I remembered Origami and if what I thought was true, I must keep an eye on to her.

However, on the other side, this was the moment I should meet «Princess» in the center of Spacequake in the city. I found myself between a rock and a hard place! Damn it!

I forced my mind to think some ideas to help my predicament. Seconds later, I decided to watch over Origami before I go to check Princess in the city.

When I turned my head back to Origami, I froze in shock. Origami was not on her seat! She was not here! Just... how?

Turning my head to Tonomachi, I grabbed his shoulders and asked a question: "Tonomachi, do you see where Origami is?"

Tonomachi, who was previously sweating and nervous from the Spacequake alert, showed an scornful expression to me and cursed under his breath.

"Fucking good-for-nothing Riajuu. Why he has an eye to the cute new student while he has load of cute girls throwing themselves to him in this school..."

I immediately found out talking to Tonomachi was a lost cause. This boy hated my guts just because I was famous and girls flock around me! His scorn to me has rooted deep in his heart!

Clicking my tongue in dissatisfaction, I released my hands from Tonomachi and immediately went out of the class, ignoring some girls' worried call. When I was in corridor, I tried to find Origami's trail, but she has already disappeared. She has left the school!

Shit! This has become more troublesome than what I have initially thought!

 **To Be Continued**


	6. Chapter 006

For the disclaimer and the story's note, you can find it in the first chapter.

 **Chapter 06**

I dashed like a wind, everything around me became blurry. The only sight in which was clear was in the front of me. I have been seeing a tunnel vision and it showed my speed has broken through the normal human's capability.

The mysterious power in me, Kotori's Mana, flowed into every inch of my body, nothing was spared.

Every nook and cranny was filled by the mystical power belonged to the Spirit. At the same time, my head was hurt. It felt as if I was in the middle of severe hangover. Although this headache was killing me, I held back with my unshakable stubbornness. It was only enough to keep my consciousness intact. Although I have become accustomed by this effect, it was still dangerous for using power that was not mine to begin with.

Jumping from a rooftop to another, I was like a super-powered character from Anime and Manga. In the past, this was something I could only dream of. But now, everything was real. Unfortunately, I came to my limit.

I landed on the nearby rooftop, grasped my pounding head and bit back a groan of discomfort. My head was like splitting apart and the world was spinning, disorienting me. Thankfully, my pain was lessened as I locked back the Mana flow in my body. And immediately, I could think clearly once again. At that moment, my eyes swept over the sight in front of me.

Spread out in my view was a very eerie scene. Roads without moving cars, a town devoid of lives; on the streets, in the parks, even in the convenience stores, not a single person was left. The presence of the people that had been here until just a few moments ago was nowhere. It was like a scene from a horror movie. It was hard to believe just a while ago, this city was filled with people. Now, no one could be seen. I was the only one who was on the surface of this empty world. However, I immediately calmed myself. The missing people was safe hundreds meter in the underground bunker. They were safe in here.

Just like other city, this Tenguu City that was carefully redeveloped with many underground shelter to deal with the spacequakes. Never mind the public facilities, even the percentage of normal families owning a shelter was the highest in the country. Because of the frequent spacequakes recently, people evacuated quickly and waited anxiously until this disaster stopped.

My eyes narrowed, my focus sharpened and my five senses as well as my keen intuition, which was also known as the sixth sense, were enhanced by a little amount of «Spirit»'s Mana.

My eyes could see at long distance, I even seeing a small crack that was unnoticeable by normal sight dozens meter away from my position. I could hear ants crawling in some corner of this rooftop and I could smell different fragrance and stinky smell at once. My senses have surpassed normal human's limit and it would not be an exaggeration if I have reached the same realm belonged to the superhero in American comics.

"Huh!?"

I let loose a grunt in surprise. I felt something crawled on my skin, my instinct screamed at me something dangerous should appear soon.

Then, at hundreds meter away from my position, the space was distorted.

The air, no, the space itself started to spin in disorderly manner as if a black hole just appears suddenly out of nowhere, sucking everything with its terrifying gravity. The chaotically spinning space then turned into myriad of colors, just like the beautiful kaleidoscope. However, those beautiful sight darkened and the murky dark light; an amalgamation of dark purple, dark brown, deep scarlet, vicious green and others gloomy dark color; became a massive ominous sphere.

At that instant, I immediately understood what it was. It was the core of the spacequake! That scary sphere was the true form of the spacequake! At the same time, that myriad of colors, which has become the ominous and gloomy sight, was only a speck of dust from the endless nothingness between dimensions that flooded to this world because somebody had opened small crack in the space.

Scary! I had seen absolutely terrifying sight! This was the spacequake, something the Spirit could summon at whim. It made me remember just what kind of terrifying entity I must woo! Fuck! I really fucked!

Although I had prepared myself, this was the first time I saw the spacequake directly. Even though I was hundreds meter apart from it, the ominous and terrifying presence this abnormal disaster had invoked my primal instinct to preserve my life. And those overpowered magical girls could create this phenomenon just by appearing in this world or summoning it as they wish… this was too much!

Suddenly, my sight filled with blinding light. Deafening explosion nearly ruptured my eardrums and massive shockwave and wind pressure slammed on my body painfully. I instinctively wrapped my arms around my face and put my power into my legs. Gritting my teeth, I let the Mana flowing in my body, enhancing my frail body to withstand this catastrophe. After few seconds of anxiety, the after effects of the spacequake subsided. The shock wave; the blinding lights; the ominous feeling; everything vanished as if it was only an illusion.

Opening my eyes slowly, I witnessed something that made my body trembling. I stood agape on my spot, speechless. My eyes opened wide and shook in disbelief.

In the area where the spacequake appeared before, a bowl-shaped massive crater appeared. From that crater, however, I felt unbelievable pressure that made me want to cower. Everything around the crater was not spared. The tall and imposing building; the shops and house: even the asphalt was destroyed.

Spread over hundreds of meter, the land had shaped into post-apocalypse themed land.

"Oy, oy, this is too much! The image in the news did not do any justice to the actual one!"

I complained while swallowing my saliva nervously. I should have known this. I have even prepared myself. But... the real experience was far different.

Suddenly, I was filled with doubt. Should I go to the Princess now? It should be good since the AST had yet to appear. However, I had not seen Origami yet. Although I was 90% sure she was also a «Spirit», I did not know if she would be hostile or not.

At the moment, the later was answered.

My instinct screamed to me something sinister and dangerous had sneaked behind me. My head rotated slowly, sweats drenched my forehead and nape, my body was shaking in fright. When I saw what was behind me, I felt my heart was gripped by the devil herself. I cried miserably in my heart:

'Fuck! Fuck-fuck-fuck! I am dead! I am fucking dead!'

Floating in the air was a beauty that exuded incomprehensible pressure. It felt like your life was nothing in comparison, a mere insect that could die at any given moment. Her long white hair was swaying lightly because of the breeze. Her mysterious mourning black gown showed her pearly white skin, only the most important part of her body was hidden behind the mysterious material. On top of her head, there was a crown, yet this crown looked twisted.

Although there was a veil on her head, covering her face, the veil was transparent and I could see clearly her face.

She was Origami! And she was an inversed «Spirit» codenamed «Devil» in the light novel volume 11.

She was staring ahead with dull and dead eyes. I was shocked when I saw those blue eyes. Just a while ago, those eyes were full of life and very expressive. Now, however, it was hard to differentiate her with a doll.

Suddenly, her right hand rose. Her facial muscle did not twitch. It was too sudden. Then, her lips parted.

"Target found, «Artelif»."

A monotone voice, which sounded like a voice belonged to something far from human, escaped Origami's lips. At that moment, her spiked malevolent crown glowed with dark hue, and a light resembled demonic bat wings appeared around her. The «Wings» created a circular formation and a glob of dark light appeared in the center of the circle.

The glob of dark light was small, but my sense told me the amount of Mana concentrated in that marble-sized dark light was absurd.

I could only stare blankly as the pillar of dark light shot towards the center of the crater. The feeling from that pillar of destruction made my skin crawls. No one could stay safe if that dark pillar hit its target.

However, the dark pillar was split into two and screeching sound echoed around. The sound was really loud and it made my sensitive ears in pain. Then, the dark pillar dispersed and I saw something unbelievable. My jaw immediately hung open in undignified manner, shocked and speechless.

"So, you appear again, wretched woman! This time, I will kill you!"

A deep yet seductive feminine voice echoed. I turned my eyes instinctively and what I saw enough to make me wanting to cry in despair and misery.

A beautiful young woman with colorful eyes that was too beautiful to describe; a raven colored hair with purple hue was fluttering because the wind; she was a beautiful girl with oppressive presence belonged to a Monarch. There was black armor on her shoulders and waist, and a black spectral veil covering her chest and lower half.

Her gauntlet-covered hands hold a large sword with a single blade. The hilt of the sword, stained black like her magical attire—«Astral Dress», as well as the blade of the sword itself, left a trail of darkness in the sky.

A chill ran down my back as I saw the second «Spirit's» appearance. For some reason, the sword possessed not just the danger of being a sharp weapon, or a «Spirit's» massive power, it also possessed something frightening enough to make someone's body shiver in fear.

In front of me, floating not far away was the inversed Origami, while in the other side the inversed «Princess» had brandished her «Demon King»-«Nehemah»!

They were facing each other, murderous intent swept over everything around them. Although they had acknowledged my existence yet, the dreadful and malevolent pressure they leaked was too much for me. I was the only normal human in here. The other two were too abnormal!

I felt my legs weaken and I unintentionally fell on my knees.

"You are… joking… right?"

I croaked out in disbelief. I felt incredulous with this absurd development.

It was indeed true I was currently in similar predicament with the canon Shidou when he met «Princess» for the first time. However, compared to Shidou who stands between «Princess» and Origami in AST-gear, what I experienced right now was hundreds times more dangerous than what Shidou experienced!

There was two inversed Spirits facing each other in Mexican standoff. They wanted to kill each other until only one remains, their killing intent telling me that much. If they let loose their power, I would perish for sure. There was no way I could survive. Kotori's power would not help me.

Trapped in the death's jaw my mind told me, begged me to get the fuck away from this place. However, my feet were numb. I could not move them. I was too afraid to move my body, only my mouth that could control freely.

Shit! This was no good! I did not like this predicament at all! I needed something to preserve my life! I was afraid of death!

The two Spirits started to move. On one side, the malevolent black [Wings] created a circling formation once again. Meanwhile, the Inversed «Princess» raised her single-edged massive sword. Both of them exuded unholy aura that chocked me.

'Do something! If not, I am going to die!'

I told myself desperately, but my feet ignored my heartfelt wish to survive this crazy ordeal.

Is this the end? Am I going to die again? Then, what the meaning of everything I have been doing until now? I have sacrificed my second childhood and trained madly for today, but why I cannot do something in the most crucial moment?

I need something to stall even if only a single second. I was confident for which my glib-tongue I could divert their attention for sure. Then, I could concoct a plan to preserve my life. I needed something! Although it was Maria's useless choices, it would be enough…

'Wait! That is it!'

I found a way, but this idea was enough to make me wet with my sweats. What I planned was the craziest and stupidest thing I had done in my life yet, both the previous and current life. However, this was the only way! Only my lips for which was obedient to my will. I could not run away, so this is the only way!

Inhaling and exhaling my breath slowly, I steeled my nerves. The motto 'Do or Die!' echoed in my mind.

At the same time, the two demons were half-step away from unleashing their cataclysmic attack. However, a loud and suave voice stopped them. It was my voice!

"Ladies, ladies, it is enough! I know you two fighting because of me. It is painful for me to watch my women fighting uselessly like this. My heart is without bound, my love is nit finite! You two do not need to quarrel pitifully like this to be my woman. I can divide my love to both of you evenly. So, let's stop all of this useless farce and calm down. Let we have a talk before killing each other, okay?"

Then, the world turned eerily silent…

 **To Be Continued**


	7. Chapter 007

For the disclaimer and the story's note, you can find it in the first chapter.

 **Chapter 07**

"—what's the situation?"

Wearing a shirt and a crimson military uniform hanging from her shoulders like a cloak, a young girl had entered the bridge and asked the question.

"Commander"

The guy waiting beside the captain's seat gave a salute as perfect as if it were in a military textbook.

The girl that had been called commander only gave that a glance, and then kicked the guy's toes.

"Oww!"

"Skip the greetings and explain the situation."

While saying this to the guy who had an anguished, or rather, ecstatic expression, she sat down in the captain's seat.

The guy straightened himself immediately.

"Yes. The attack started as soon as the 'Spirit' appeared."

"AST?"

"No. It is «Devil»."

A Spirit codenamed «Devil» was a Spirit in which attacked the other Spirits with intent to kill. So far, there were many casualties in «Devil's» attack. However, the casualties mostly were Anti-Spirit Team members.

Wearing mechanical armor to hunt, catch and kill Spirits; above humans, but not quite on the level of monsters; they were the modern magicians. In other words, the reality was that even being at a superhuman level was not enough to compete seriously with Spirits.

However, the «Devil's» main target was Spirit. It was mystery why «Devil» attacked her own kind. Although countless AST-members had fallen in the hand of «Devil», there was not even one casualty belonged to the hunted Spirits. Usually, the Spirits, who were attacked by «Devil», fled after they suffered grave injuries.

However, there were some close calls, for example: «Hermit» and «Princess».

The worst case scenario that had happened was the inversion that happened to «Princess».

"—we have confirmed the ID of the Spirit. At the moment we are following the movement of both the emerged Spirit and «Devil»."

Since the appearance of «Devil» for the first time, they had ranked «Devil» as dangerous and hostile Spirit. «Devil» had attacked many reemerged Spirit with intent to kill and not only that, she also attacked AST who attacked her too.

«Devil» was known as vicious and brutal Spirit, although «Nightmare» was still the most dangerous Spirit.

There was nothing about «Devil» since she emerged for the first time. She, «Devil», was a mystery.

"Show me the visuals."

At the commander's word, real-time footage showed up on the bridge's large monitor.

On a wide road around two blocks from downtown, two girls fighting while waving huge weapons around was shown.

With the clashing of the weapons, bursts of light escaped, the ground cracked, and buildings collapsed. It was hard to imagine that this scene was part of reality.

"Huh? The «Princess» has truly been inversed. Her rank has risen from AAA-rank into SS-rank. However, why those two monsters just stare each other like that?"

"Maybe they have beauty contest because they have tired fighting each other?"

The commander raised her foot, and with the heel of her boots stepped on the guy's foot.

"Guhgii!"

Ignoring the guy who was making an extremely happy face, the commander quietly sighed.

"I understand that you tried to lighten the mood. I'm also tired of only being able to watch."

"So, what you are trying to say is..."

"Yes. Finally the Round Table gave their consent. The plan is starting now."

With those words, the sound of the crew members in the bridge swallowing their breath could be heard.

"Kannazuki."

The commander lightly leaned into the back of the seat, and raised a small right hand with the second and third fingers held straight. It was as if she was asking for a smoke.

"Yes, sir."

The guy quickly reached into his pocket, and took out a small lollipop. He speedily but carefully removed the wrapping. Then, he knelt beside the commander, and said "please enjoy" as he placed the lollipop between the commander's fingers.

The commander put it in her mouth, and the stick started to move up and down.

"...Ahh, now that I think about it, where is our important 'secret weapon'? He didn't answer the phone just then. I wonder if he properly went to a shelter, or not?"

"Let me investigate, and, huh?"

The guy twisted his head, perplexed.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, that."

The guy pointed towards the picture. The commander moved her gaze there—"ah", she made a short sound. Slowly, the commander's body started shivering.

"That...that buffoon! Why in the hell is he here?"

The commander let loose a disbelieving sound. There was also a hint of worry mixed in.

On the side of the standoff between the inversed «Princess» and «Devil», the school uniform clad figure of a handsome young man was spread out. The young man was sitting on the ground and his face showed desperate expression.

"Quickly, retrieve him!"

The commander gave out a command in hurry.

"Wait commander, he seems trying to say something. Let's hear it first. If situation becomes more dangerous, we will retrieve him immediately."

The one who said that with lazy tone was female officer. Then, the female officer tinkered with her console. Second later, the formerly mute real-life footage now was accompanied with voice.

[—me. It is painful for me to watch my women fighting uselessly like this. My heart is without limit, my love is not finite! You two do not need to quarrel pitifully like this to be my woman. I can divide my love to both of you evenly. So, let's stop all of this useless farce and calm down. Let we have a talk before killing each other, okay?]

The bridge became silence. Everybody stared fixedly at the bridge, perplexed. Even the female officer, who gave out the idea, showed a mild surprised reaction. No one would think the young man would have steel balls to say something ridiculous in front to scary Spirits like that...

 **Page Break**

I did not wait long for the reply of my crazy proclamation. My life preservation instinct shouted to me and I followed my instinct without complaint, jumping to my left. Just like that, I was saved from being split into two.

Dark purple colored mana flashed next to me, craving deep trench in the ground and destroyed everything in its path. The destroyed city behind me became more miserable that a moment ago.

I gulped my saliva nervously as I stared the destruction of «Princess'» casual swing. Yes! It was only casual swing and the destruction from it was terrifying.

"What nonsense you have said, human?"

My head turned back, staring the annoyed Spirit in front of me. Sweats immediately drenched my nape and forehead, showing how terrified and nervous I was.

«Princess's» beautiful yet deadly eyes narrowed. The tip of her massive sword—the manifestation of her «Demon King», «Nehemah»—faced the ground. Her alluring pink colored lips turned into straight line. She was annoyed! Although she was looking down at me, she still put her guard up. She was still vigilant with Origami floating not far from her.

In the other side, «Devil»—AKA the Inversed Origami was staring at me with fixed look. It was the first time I saw a shred of emotion on her face, confusion and curiosity.

I have taken their attention, what left was prolonging my life somehow.

"Why are you silent? Speak fast or I will kill you!"

Chills traveled on my back as I heard «Princess'» declaration. It was not an empty threat. Unlike normal «Princess», she would kill somebody without batting an eyelash. The only reason why she had yet killed me was because her curiosity. Although I knew this much, I still felt nervousness while facing this beautiful tyrant.

"Ahahaha... sorry if I offend you, but I need to take your attention somehow."

My instinct rang again. I immediately dove to my right, jumping over the deep trance. Another dangerous wave of mana passed over, another portion of city behind me was destroyed mercilessly.

'This chick was crazy!'

I wanted to shout out aloud but refraining myself. I would die sooner if I said that!

"Wait! Hold on! Please, stop attacking me! I am just an innocent bystander!"

Waving my hands frantically, I shouted this with panic-stricken face.

Fortunately, the next attack was halted. «Princess's» curious eyes fixed on me.

"You're an innocent bystander? Hump! Do you think you can fool me? Who are you? Are you this wretched woman's ally?"

Pointing her loathing look to the silent Origami, «Princess» asked this to me.

Now, I was in the between of rock and hard place. I did not know what Origami would do if I said I did not know her. On the other side, if I said I knew Origami, «Princess» would launch her killing attack to me.

When I did not answer her question, «Princess» raised her «Nehemah» highly.

"Wait! Hold on! Time up! Time up! Stop attacking first, asking question later! Let's start with introduction first! I have known you yet! Please be merciful to this poor innocent bystander!"

The attack did not come. «Princess» lowered her sword slowly.

"Humph! Speak now before I lose my patience! Be happy this honorable me give you a chance to speak!"

I wanted to cry when I heard «Princess'» haughty tone. She was totally different with the normal «Princess».

Author, Fate, Gods, whatever the existence above, do you hate me so much? Why you put me in this crazy situation? The canon Shidou had never experienced this kind of shit in his first day, damn it!

"My name is Itsuka Shidou, you can call me Shidou. And like I have said, I am just an innocent bystander who is unfortunate enough to be pulled in this situation."

"Name...Itsuka Shidou...Shidou...name...Shidou...name..."

«Princess» mumbled with a low tone. Her eyebrow twitched as she did this.

What happened to her? Did she feel annoyed, jealous, or mad because she did not have name?

Meanwhile, Origami's face showed complex expression. She mumbled something under her breath.

"Itsuka...Shidou...Itsuka...Shidou...Itsuka Shidou-san..."

Suddenly, Origami gripped her head. Her eyes wavered. Her face showed painful expression as if she was assaulted by worst headache.

I was curious to what happened with Origami. However, my curiosity disappeared soon because «Princess's» sudden movement.

«Princess's» hand lashed like snake, her massive sword split the air. At that time, dark purple mana shot out towards Origami.

The destructive shock wave slammed Origami and pushed her far away. The mana wave created another deep trench in the ground as it dragged Origami. Then, it slammed a wrecked building dozen meter away from my position. As the shock wave and Origami slammed the wrecked building, it was collapsed immediately.

I stood there agape, I could not think straight and I was bemused by what had happened in span of second.

Did I see right? Did «Princess» pull an underhanded tactic, attacking Origami who was lowering her guard? Ruthless! This chick not only crazy but also ruthless!

I did now know what happened with Origami after the building collapsed on her. My mana sense caught Origami's energy fluctuations for split second before it disappeared. In my heart, I was anxious as slightly worried for Origami.

"Humph! What a coward!"

«Princess's» haughty sniff took my attention back on her. As I heard that, I felt how ridiculous this woman was. She was hypocritical tyrant! Terrifying! She was terrifying!

"You..."

Suddenly, «Princess's» eyes fixed on me and I felt my heart tightened.

Anxiety and nervousness filled my heart. What will happen with me? I did not know. This was far from what I knew of Date A Live universe. Everything had been shown up differently than how the canon supposedly was!

"I do not like you!"

Eh?

A Rejection! Wait! What in the hell is this? I had confessed yet and I already got a rejection!

"You have something I do not. It made me angry! Now, be happy I will smite you with the full power of Nehemah!"

I understood it immediately. She was jealous of me! Because she did not have name, she became angry. Since Inversed «Princess» was more ruthless and did not have qualm in killing, she decided getting rid of me to calm her anger.

What an actual fuck!? That was too extreme!

"Wait! How about this! I will give you a name and you will spare my life today, how about it? It was fair exchange right?"

I offered this fair exchange to the «Princess».

"You, a mere human, give me a name?"

Sneering at me, «Princess» asked with mocking tone.

My heart was clenched by fear. She was really arrogant and haughty. Everything she had done so far was overbearing. If this continued on, I could not dodge my death flag. I am going to die for sure!

She raised her sword on top of her head. The purplish dark light leaked from that massive single-edged sword, sending a malevolent pressure to me.

My mind became more frantic. In front of my impending doom, my mind became clear somehow. Immediately, I tried another way to prevent my early demise.

When I found out an idea in my mind, I did not wait to say that idea aloud.

"Wait! Please wait! Forget about giving you a name, if you do not want it! How if I become your Servant? Personal butler? I am really good with house work and I am confident with my cooking? How about it? I can cook delicious meal for you! If you spare me, I will become your personal butler for a day! No, wait! I will become your personal butler for a week!"

«Princess», once again, stopped her swing midway. I immediately relaxed as I dodged my death yet again.

However, her next words made me stupefied.

"Servant? Personal butler? What kind of nonsense you are saying? What is cooking? What is delicious meal? I do not understand any of it! Be gone vermin!"

Thus, «Princess» slashed her massive sword at my direction.

 **To Be Continued**


	8. Chapter 008

For the disclaimer and the story's note, you can find it in the first chapter.

 **Chapter 08**

Hearing «Princess's» word, I was stunned. To think somebody did not know the meaning of those common words, one would ask if she had been living under rock or something. Although I was stunned, I had jumped aside to dodge her attack.

The powerful blast passed me, the wrecked town behind me immediately destroyed by the oppressive and tyrannical attack. Such power! I would die for sure if that one hit me.

I stared at «Princess». She was narrowing her crystal-like eyes at me. Our sight connected and another alarm rang in my head.

'Damn! I must find a way to stop this insanity.'

«Princess's» hand moved again. Her movement was fast, like a whip. Here the next attack!

I stopped holding back and let the mana in me flowing to my feet, only enough for me to dodge her next attack.

The mana blast passed me again. The shockwave was strong. A mere human would be thrown away by it. However, I was not normal human and I had been prepared before. And I waited for next attack. But, it did not come. I stared at her and I saw she was watching me like a hawk.

"Humph! It seems, you're good, but it is not enough!"

"WAIT!"

I raised my hand in surrendering motion. I hoped she would stop attack and became sensible person for once. Although I was aware it was unlikely, because the inversed Spirit was vicious and ruthless. Deep down, I knew inversed Spirit was still sapient creature with thought and logic.

"There is nothing to say. Just accept your death already!"

"Before that, why are you attacking me? We are not enemies and this is the first time we meet each other? Must you kill me just like that?"

Tilting her head, «Princess's» eyebrows rose, showing her intrigue. She stared keenly at me, gouging my reaction. However, I steeled my nerves, banished my fear. I stared back at her unhesitatingly.

No one said a word. We were staring each other in silence. «Princess» had a keen, searching look while I had earnest and sincere look.

Then, «Princess's» alluring pink lips parted. She said, "Do you think human is good? They are only pitiful and selfish being. I have never attacked them but they always attacked me first. Human is also like a cockroach, although I have killed them many times, they will come back to kill me. It is useless. This world, a world filled with disgusting being called human, is rotten and wretched place. It is better if I exterminate all human and destroy this world!"

I was shocked when I heard that. It seems «Princess» really hated human from her past experience. As an inversed spirit, she was prone of negative feelings, many times from their normal state.

Furthermore, I knew what kind of human she hated the most of.

Anti-Spirit Team; they were the bunch of idiot who tried to kill Spirit.

Normal AST-member could not kill a Spirit for sure. But, I was sure the strongest Wizard, like Ellen Mira M., could mortally wound «Princess».

With the deep rooted hate, I was not sure if I could change the Inversed «Princess's» thought. However, I did not have another way besides changing her thoughts with good and happy experience. However, with the mood of Inversed Spirit for which was hard to raise… everything became complicated all of sudden.

"Nevertheless... I have decided. I will exterminate all human. So, accept your death, human!"

"How if I can show you not all human are bad? There is also wonderful thing in the world you can enjoy and I will show the world where human lived is not a wretched thing! No need to exterminate human and destroy the world now!"

"Hoo? Quite confident aren't you, human? Do you think I am a fool? I won't fall into your trap!"

Gritting my teeth, I held back my frustration. This inversed Spirit was really cautious and hard to crack! However, I would not give up just like this!

"How about this; let's make contract!"

"A contract, what is it?"

Showing her confusion, «Princess» asked that.

"Contract is an agreement about something. If we make a contract, we will make an arrangement with our agreement as the rules."

Watching my face with scrutiny, «Princess» gauged my expression. After a tense silence, she nodded slightly.

"So... we make an agreement. Interesting... what a mere human like you can offer for this honorable one?"

"How about this: I will show you that the world and not all human are like what you're thinking. If this is a trap, you can immediately kill me! I don't care! But, if I can convince you that this world is not like what you are thinking, then you will forget your plan to destroy the world and exterminate all human blindly, how about it? Do you accept?"

«Princess» stared at me with indifference mask. Her emotionless face was hard to understand, but it did not lower her beauty at all. Really, she was truly marvelous woman.

There was a tense silence. Five minutes had passed and I waited for her answer nervously. Although I was nervous inside, I put a calm mask outside.

"This honorable one will give you one chance… only one chance. If I am not satisfied with this world, I will kill you first and destroy this rotten world immediately."

I let out a relieved sigh unconsciously. The main crisis was averted for now. However, the war had yet finished. The world was still on thin line and the world's future was on my shoulder.

I felt pressure from this heavy responsibility. I had never thought it was this bad. I wondered how the canon Shidou shouldered this heavy responsibility. Did he think like me? Or had he never thought about it all?

Recalling the light novel, I found Shidou just 'saved' the Spirit in the spur of moment. It was an impulsive decision born from Shidou's selfishness to save this 'poor' girl. He had not thought about the other thing like what would happen to them? Would the Spirit be truly safe?

In volume 13 Shidou had felt uncertainty when Mukuro—the sixth Spirit—rebuked him. However, he came out of his depression because a bullshit manga character based on him that the spirits had created in the summer when they had a competition with Nia—the second Spirit. I was different and I had prepared everything so I would not be like Shidou!

Nevertheless, I did not have a plan to be a hero who protected the world. I just tried to protect my second chance in life. I wanted to live without trouble, but this Spirit problem was the major source of headache in my life. The sooner I cleared this mess, the sooner I could live a leisure life.

I watched silently as «Princess» slowly descended. She oozed majestic aura, enhancing her beauty. She looked like a goddess who descended to the mortal realm. «Princess» single-edged massive sword—«Nehemah»—glowed dark purple and slowly disappeared, turned into dark purple particle like glittering star. It was ominously mesmerizing.

Then, she landed in front of me. Our distance was less than two meter.

Looking at her cold and indifference face, I marveled how unearthly her beauty was. She was really different than normal girl I had seen in the school. I did not know if it was because her aura, but she was really one of kind.

I gulped unconsciously. Our eyes locked, her eyes assessing me. Meanwhile, I was in trance because her beauty.

"So... what do you want to show to this honorable one? Can you really back up your words? Or, will you end by the-sharp edge of this honorable one's «Nehemah»."

Her arrogant and overbearing words snapped me out of my daze. I immediately remembered my situation. Nervousness welled in my heart, but I dragged every scrap of my courage to face her challenge.

"First… let's get out of this god forsaken place. There is nothing I can show you yet. Because the spacequake alert a while ago, everybody in the city has gone in to the shelter. I cannot show the good and fun part of the world in this situation."

I told her. I had thought about this and this was the best action I could take for the moment.

Although the spacequake had destroyed some part of the city, it was only in smaller scale. The other part of the city was still intact. The problem was there was nobody in the city except for me—of course if I put aside the «Ratatoskr» team and AST members.

Speaking of AST, I was curious why they had yet come. They should have been in here, fighting Princess. Did something happen? I did not know the AST's status since I did not dare checking their database. As government classified data, it was impossible for me to hack in and I did not dare to gamble with such thing. Although I had somebody who could help me in the virtual world, government firewall was not a joking matter.

It was good if they did not come. I would not deal with more problems.

"Let's go to my house first. I will tell you small part about this world and you will know the world is not like what you're thinking."

I said that to «Princess». However, she did not answer me with her haughty and arrogant comment. Instead, she was staring at the sky. Her eyes narrowed in distaste.

I followed her sight, staring to the sky. Immediately, my eyelid twitched. Cursing myself silently in my heard, I should not tempt the fate before. In this world, I have experienced how high the percentage of Murphy's Law became real.

Flying in the sky, I saw dozens black dots. The dots came closer at fast pace and the dots became a women clad in mechanic suit. They were AST members!

I swore in my heart. Why they should come out at the moment? I just succeeded bargaining with an Inversed Spirit. Their appearance would jeopardize my effort. However, I was aware I could do nothing. In the end, I prayed nothing would become wrong.

"Those cockroaches come again?"

After hearing that, my attention came back to «Princess». At that moment, she was also turning her sight to me. I felt my heart jump when her sharp gaze bored at my head.

"Are they your ally? Are you trying to trap me?"

I shook my head in denial immediately. Sweats drenched my nape and I hoped «Princess» would believe me.

"So, they are not with you? Humph! Then I shan't end your life for now because you're not these clowns' accomplice."

«Princess's» sight turned back to the coming AST. Her eyes were sharp and unforgiving. Her gaze made me shivering from the oppressive and mysterious feeling.

Would she kill them?

My question was answered soon.

«Nehemah» manifested once again in «Princess's» hand. Then, she flew to the dozens incoming AST members.

I was unsure but deep in my heart I had known what would happen somehow. The Inversed «Princess» was ruthless and she would not hold back her attack! If AST fought with the Inversed «Princess», they were nothing but seeking their early death!

When the dozens AST members saw Princess flying to them, they stopped and made a formation. Then, they attacked Princess. Hundreds of bullets; rocket; grenade, they attacked «Princess» brutally and blindly. Although they seemed having advantage in quantity, it was all futile. Their attack was nothing but an annoyance for «Princess». In this fight, quality toppled the quantity!

Then, «Princess» soared towards the flying AST members.

What I saw next was utter carnage.

The Inversed «Princess» attacked all AST members with brutality and cold-blood. The formation all AST members had prepared was broken at instant. They scattered, distancing themselves from the beautiful avatar of death. Unfortunately, it was all for naught.

Blood sprayed in the sky, bodies and limbs were split apart into small chunk, and the mighty AST members just finished like that. I was petrified on my position. I watched «Princess» bisecting and hacking the modern wizards with numbness. Everything happened so fast, and yet it engraved in my mind, creating a mental scar.

I snapped out of my trance as the bile rose in my throat, trying to escape my oral orifice. However, I swallow it back. I steeled myself and tried hard to forget the bloody scene to no avail.

"Do you have a problem with me killing those cockroaches?"

«Princess's» voice took my attention. I turned onto my side and found she was standing here, in hand reach. My body nearly jumped, but thankfully my control held it somehow.

"N-No... I don't have problem with it."

I stuttered out my answer. My nape was wet with nervous sweats.

«Princess» stared at me with her cold, indifferent look. I did not understand what she was thinking. Hopefully, it was not about changing her mind for killing me. It would be very pitiful if she decided to kill me because her mood worsened by AST members' appearance.

"Humph!"

Snorting distastefully, «Princess» threw her face away from me. She showed her disdain for me.

"Stop being a fool. Now, show me what you're capable of. Let me be the judge if this world and human are worthy to exist or not."

I gave «Princess» a stiff nod and turned my body until my back was facing her. This was something dangerous and I should not do it. However, I did not have another choice except giving her benefit of doubt.

"Follow me, please..."

Asking «Princess» to follow me, I moved to the direction where my—Itsuka family's—house was. That place would be my battle ground to make this tyrannical Princess falling for me. At that moment, I could only pray for my success and safety...

 **To Be Continued**


	9. Chapter 009

For the disclaimer and the story's note, you can find it in the first chapter.

 **Chapter 09**

As I walked towards my house direction with Princess following behind, we passed the scenery from the destroyed city in the aftermath of the spacequake to the intact settlement. After almost half an hour we walking, which I was grateful Princess did not make fuss about, we stopped in front of my house.

"What kind of place is this?" Princess asked me from my back.

I turned my head to look at her, and then I spoke to her. "This is my adoptive parent's house. I am living here with my little sister. There is only the two of us, my parents working faraway and they rarely come back because they are busy with work."

Princess eyes stared at mine coldly, but I could feel confusion in those mesmerizing, crystal-like eyes. There was something she didn't understand.

"Don't you understand something? I will tell you if you don't understand something." I put on my harmless mask, hoping vainly it would make her dropping her guard around me.

Princess was silent as if weighing my offer. After a while, her lips parted. "This honorable one does not understand what you were saying. House? Parent? Little sister? Work? Tell me what those all mean!"

I sighed tiredly in my heart. Her lack of commonsense was too much. It was no different than a clueless pure, naive child. In the end, I explained to Princess. After that we entered the house and went straight to the living room.

I told Princess to take a seat in the living room, and then I took a seat myself. Surprisingly we have docile discussion. Though calling it discussion was far-fetched. It was more like Q & A session or interrogation. We killed the time with our conversation and hours have passed without me knowing.

"Let we take a break for a moment. My throat feels dry from our nonstop conversation."

Princess just stared at me with her indifference eyes. However, this time her eyes did not as hostile as before. I could tell it somehow. It seems, she has become accustomed and tolerated with my presence somehow. Though the tension between us has lessened slightly, I was still somebody she could not trust just easily.

I waited for her confirmation. After a moment, she gave me small nod, letting me do as I wish. I immediately went to the kitchen and opened the fridge door, and then I took a milk cartoon. At first, I wanted to drink alone, but I remembered my guest. Though she looked as if she did not need a drink, I remembered that would be impolite of me. I prepared two tall glasses full of milk for us in the end.

"Here..."

I offered the milk and put the glass on the table, in front of Princess. My guest stared the white liquid suspiciously before staring at me, demanding an explanation.

"It is just milk, a kind of beverage. There is nothing dangerous with it." I spoke to her with a strained smile.

Princess kept her suspicious stare a little longer, and then she spoke: "Drink it first."

I blinked, bewildered. "Excuse me?"

"This honorable one said, drink it first. This honorable one will drink it after you drink this milk and remain unharmed."

With a tired sigh, I took her glass and took a small sip. I gave her a pointed look, and then put it back.

Princess nodded to me, took the glass, inspected it for a moment, and then drank the milk slowly.

"Why are you staring at this honorable one with that weird look?" Princess asked me after she paused from drinking.

"Nothing! Nothing in particular." I replied awkwardly.

Princess gave me a suspicious look, inspecting my face. Then, she let out haughty "humph" from her nose and continued her disturbed drink.

What made me surprised before was the fact that Princess has searched where my lips touched the glass before. Actually, I was not somebody who would give a fuss about indirect kiss like typical Japanese teenagers. In fact, it did not matter that much to me. What surprised me was how cautious Princess was. There was also certain naughty expectation of how she would act if she found out about the indirect kiss terms.

The tall glass full of milk was emptied quickly. When her milk was finished, she sent an expectant look at my untouched milk. I understood what she wants and offered my untouched milk with strained smile.

"Do you want more?"

Princess stared at my face with her cold, indifferent mask. Then, she nodded.

In the end, she finished all the milk supply I have stocked for a week in one go. I found out how ridiculous that scene was, but I kept it in my heart. There was no way I would say it out loud. In the end, I drank the plain water and decided to accept my misfortune for now. Besides, a week worth of milk was nothing compared with getting close with an inversed Spirit. It was good exchange in my eyes.

After that we continued our discussion. I told her the concept of society, what she could find in the world and every positive aspect the world could offer.

There was also the fact that Kotori has called me in the middle of our conversation, telling me she was staying in her friend house because school project. Of course I knew it was nothing but a lie. She was in Fraxinus now, watching over me and Princess. My instinct told me there was someone watching over us since we met hours ago. And I was sure Princess felt it too.

In the light novel, Princess has sharp sense and instinct. She could tell DEM cronies were watching over her in the light novel volume 5. Surprisingly, Princess has yet to speak about it.

I was not sure what she was thinking. The Inversed Princess was really tricky. It was really hard to know what she was currently thinking.

Princess has asked what I was doing when I accepted Kotori's call. And I told the concept of cellular phone and long distance sound transmission. After that, we continued our talk.

The time ticked without stop. We immersed in our conversation until the sky turned golden. Time passed just like that without me knowing. I invited her to have dinner with me. Before I could start eating, however, I found myself in troublesome situation.

"Feed me."

A curt and overbearing command left Princess' mouth before I could take my chopsticks first.

Both of us were ready for diner. The meals were prepared on the table. I have gone all out for this diner and used all expensive stuff I have kept for special occasion. However, I never thought she would ask me for something like that.

I did not know if this is a clue that I have raised the inversed Princess' flag or not. It was impossible to know what this woman thinks behind her cold, aloof facade.

"You can't use the chopsticks?" I asked her with guarded tone. I carefully selected my words and used a careful, polite tone. I was afraid making her angry and rendered today effort useless.

Princess just simply shook her head as of saying "no".

"How about using the spoon and fork instead?"

"Feed me."

My spine straightened by her second command. This one has a hint of steel beneath the aloof tone she used. I understood I could not deny her wish anymore; this was a dead end, so I moved from my seat and took a seat next to her.

Somebody else would be happy in my position, feeding a magnificently regal and beautiful woman. However, I wanted to eat in peace. I disliked being disturbed in meal time. It was a trait I brought from my previous life. Though I was annoyed, I followed her demand without verbalizing my displeasure.

The diner went smoothly for Princess, but not for me. In the end, I ate a cold meal. I could not savor the warm meal I have prepared by my own hands. After diner finished, Princess' attention focused on to the TV. I have explained about it before, it was close call; she nearly destroyed the TV, also the house when she was surprised.

"I will take a bath. If something happens, you can call me." I told the nameless woman, who was focusing to the TV.

Princess did not answer me, her attention locked on to the news. It was about some economic booming in some nation I did not care about. It was surprising when I found out about it. The sight of Princess' aloof, indifference mask focusing on to the TV screen was quite interesting. Her eyes looked like hawk prying its prey, searching any lax before striking with deadly attack.

As I prepared the hot water for bath, I recalled everything I knew about that cold hearted woman. So far, she has arrived in this world for three times. The first time she arrived here, the first sight she saw was Devil AKA Tobiichi Origami attacking her.

From that, I could deduce the reason for Princess inversion was Origami, no, Devil's brutal and vicious attack. Devil really went out for killing.

That knowledge made me anxious. Besides the fact that Origami was already an inversed Spirit, I did not know if there were the others who were inversed just like the nameless, cold-hearted beauty in my living room.

There were many unknowns in this reality and I hated it. I hated something I did not understand. It made everything problematic to deal. This was the reason why I lost my cool when I met Princess and Devil this day.

"I think this is enough..." I whispered to myself as the temperature of water was good for me. It was not scalding hot, and neither it was lukewarm; it was perfect.

I took off the towel around my waist, covering my genitalia, hang it on the wall, and then entered the bathtub. As my body submerged in warm, comfortable water, I felt my tension lessened.

*Fueeeeh—*

I exhaled a satisfied breath through my nose. This was truly therapeutic. Then, I leaned my back on the wall and stared the white ceiling.

There were other things I have gotten from Princess that needed to digest. Besides the reason of her inversion, there was also the fact she has massacred a squad of AST—two squad if I counted in today's death too. Strangely enough I did not feel anything after the first relapse when I watched the massacre. Maybe, it was because they were strangers to me. I could not imagine what I would feel if there was somebody I knew in that squad of AST.

I put aside about the death in AST side, what popped in my mind next was DEM.

There was no way Westcott would stay silent. After all, there was two inversed Spirit in Japan. He would come soon. I was sure of it. Knowing that, I felt nervous. Westcott was the true Devil in human skin. He was brutal, vicious, heartless and meticulous. Attacking Westcott head on was foolish move, it was the truth. There was also Ellen—the strongest Wizard DEM has.

"It's a waste of time thinking something abstract without proper form like this. Let's deal with it later when it happens. What important is surviving all of this carp first."

Pushing the heavy topic in the dark corner of my mind, I moved to the light topic.

It seems, Princess could talk properly, albeit in arrogant and haughty manner, and her vocabulary was good but lacking in some important aspect. She lacked a common sense. She could not read and write too.

' _Well, that's good for me. With that, I can teach her reading and writing skill while I make her stays here.'_ I stopped my thought for a moment as I remembered about other stuff. _'Now, what Ratatoskr will do? They have yet to contact me … nah, they will contact me soon. I am sure of it. They are still wary with an inversed spirit very close with me. The answer is what card I am going to pull when that happens... should I join them, or not?'_

Suddenly, I felt mysterious sensation as if a thin layer of film passed over my body, there was also tyrannical pressure companying that sensation. I knew what that was. I stood up abruptly but the door has being opened first before I could cover body.

My eyes immediately darted to the door and I saw Princess standing there. Her mask was still cold and aloof.

"Human..." She called me, and I focused on to her, "There's someone watching us today. Do you know about it? Speak."

Sharp and direct. Her words caught me off guard for a moment. However, I have predicted this outcome would happen. I knew Princess has sharp instinct. If I could feel Ratatoskr spying on me in the past few years, of course she would sense it too. And finally, she asked about it. However, the problem was the place and the time she asked that.

Why should she ask when I was in the bath? Oh, right, she did not have common sense and decency. She was practically an alien, which was actually a human before.

I covered my genitalia, trying to hide my penis. It was instinctual reaction. Surprisingly, I am still a virgin. However, my effort was for naught as Princess has caught the sight of my penis first.

Then, she asked with a curious, weird face.

"Human, why do you have a tail?"

Now, I felt awkward. Explaining about human reproduction was no different than giving sex education. The important question is; should I tell her or not?

 **To Be Continued**


	10. Chapter 010

For the disclaimer and the story's note, you can find it in the first chapter.

 **Chapter 10**

15000 meters above Tenguu Base, the secret organization «Ratatoskr's» airship, «Fraxinus», was currently floating. 

At the bridge located in «Fraxinus's» center, the thirty staff members inclusive of their  
commander, Itsuka Kotori, were gathered. Everyone went to their workstations, controlling the command tower with experienced movements. 

"Favorability is at 2.0. No change at all." 

"Mental state, always fluctuating without a fixed rate. A tricky state." 

"Spirit wavelength at the moment 178.0, eh no, 178.6, 178.9, 179.2. It keeps rising. There is no notice when it will stop." 

"—Umu, so everything is all right?" Asked Kotori, who was reclining in «Fraxinus's» commander seat located at the center of the bridge. 

The ribbons tied in her hair were black. The military uniform on her shoulders were maroon. No matter how you looked at it, she resembled a cosplaying girl who was being influenced by movies. However, the cute looking girl who is totally out of place in the bridge of the ship, after surveying her subordinates, eased herself and looked at the screen. 

On that giant screen, showed that Spirit, «Princess's» image. The various factors on the screen, through the windows of the subordinates' computers, after processing through the AI, were indicated in real time in word form. That's right... it was just like the images of a dating simulator.

They have watched Shidou interaction with «Princess» with undivided attention. It was «Fraxinus's» job; establishing contact with the unknown life-form, which was known as Spirit. As absurd as it seems, «Fraxinus» was created to neutralize the threat from Spirit without violence by making them fallen in love with Itsuka Shidou—Itsuka Kotori's adoptive older brother.

Why Itsuka Shidou, and no other boy? Shidou was the only person in this world who can seal Spirit power by kissing the Spirit after she opened her heart. This mysterious ability was mystery. How Shidou can do it was something that has yet to have a scientific answer.

As Shidou's beloved little sister, Kotori felt it was her duty, at least to share this heavy burden with her big brother.

Because of that, though she was very tired, Kotori did not complain and stay strong for her brother's sake. She would help her brother conquering the heart of this life-form with everything she could offer.

However, there was a small part in Kotori's heart in which was feeling angry because she would watch her brother with other women beside her. Just like a normal girl, Kotori does have selfishness in her heart. She wanted to have somebody she loved dearly for herself. But alas, she must swallow this bitter feeling and stay strong for humanity's sake.

Whenever she thought about it, agitation always appeared in her. It was because the nature of human to be selfish. There was no human that can be a selfless person. Everybody, everywhere, and anytime, human is a selfish creature. Those who say they are selfless no better than the rest. Their philanthropist attitude is existed because the arrogant selfishness, which is born from the self-serving happiness from helping other. There is no truly selfless human in the world. If there is as such, then she or he isn't something suited to be called human anymore.

Kotori sighed tiredly. The lollipop she has eaten has finished, leaving only the stick sticking out from her cherry colored lips.

There was no development at all. Though her big brother has tried his best, «Princess's» affection point kept fluctuating. It was truly sad. Kotori did not know what was the most sad part, whereas the fact that this inversed Spirit was very hard deal; a difficult job was «Fraxinus» first ever official mission; or the fact that she could only swallow her bitterness as she watched her beloved brother being lovey-dovey with other girl than her.

"Commander Itsuka, are you tired?"

The drawled question tone filled with concern took Kotori's attention. The red-haired commander turned her head to her left and she immediately caught the sight of her officer.

Murasame Reine—she is the Head Analyst aboard Fraxinus and a non-certified medic who can perform simple first aid tasks.

Reine is a highly intelligent and rational woman. She is the Analysis Officer of the «Fraxinus's» crew and the «Ratatoskr's» organization, and the only member that could be considered "normal" among the «Fraxinus's» weird crew. Reine also acts as an unofficial aide to Kotori due to the fact that the vice-commander acts like an idiot most of the time or is ignored by Kotori for being an idiot.

Beautiful and intelligent, her only flaw is being sleep deprived, since she doesn't seem to sleep much. Reine is unarguably a beautiful woman with pale skin. She still looks to be in her 20s, despite saying that she hasn't slept in 30 years. She has long, unkempt, pale blue hair which is tied into a right-side ponytail and blue eyes which seems to always be sleepy. Her most distinct feature is the pair of dark circles beneath her eyes. She wears a pair of glasses with a circular frame. Her height is 164 cm, and her three sizes are B95/W63/H89.

She is usually or always seen with a small blue teddy bear that fits in her breast pocket. Currently, she wears «Ratatoskr's» uniform.

Reine is a very logical, reasonable, and mature woman. Surprisingly enough, and despite her usual cold demeanor, she has proven countless times to be a very sensitive, considerate and understanding person. Despite her sleep depraved appearance, she is quick witted enough to adapt to the unforeseen circumstance.

In Kotori's eyes, Murasame Reine was a mysterious person for the crew of «Fraxinus». What Kotori knew about was her severe insomnia case, her love for sweet, and her three sizes.

"Reine, huh? Nothing. I can continue. Don't worry about me. *Sigh—*"

Though Kotori wanted to stop Reine's concern for her, Kotori's long sigh contradicted her words.

The truth that Kotori was still in her development stage was undeniable. The girl around her age should care more about her health, or her growth would be hampered. And yet, Kotori stayed stubborn and did her job without any serious verbal complain. It showed how dedicated she was the commander of «Fraxinus» and the one who supports Itsuka Shidou the most.

"Are you sure? You can take a rest if you're tired. Leave everything to everybody here."

"No. I have said I am fine, am I not? There is also the fact that «Princess's» affection is truly hard to raise. Well, at least, there is still chance to make her falling in love with Shidou."

Kotori's red eyes returned back on the massive monitor. The monitor displayed the diner between Shidou and «Princess», and how «Princess» forced Shidou to feed her. Watching this scene, Kotori's eyebrow twitched, infuriated.

There were many reasons for Kotori's infuriation. First was the fact a woman other than Kotori dared to force Shidou to feed her while Kotori could only watch in silent. Second was how Kotori missed her diner with her beloved brother; the diner has become something important for Kotori since it was where she can interact with Shidou when he wasn't busy. And the third reason was she kept working even though it was the diner time.

Kotori held back her agitation and annoyance. She forced herself to stay strong for Shidou's sake. After all, it was their promise when Shidou gave her the black ribbon she was currently wearing.

The time kept ticking. The main monitor continued showing the real life video of Shidou and «Princess». At that moment, Shidou has left «Princess» alone for a bath. And «Princess» focused on the TV, watching news.

"Well, this is really boring, isn't it? We have been monitoring them for 7 hours, but there isn't any interesting event happened. I hope something interesting will happen soon."

Kotori's eyes turned at her vice commander sharply. Her vice commander, Kannazuki Kyohei, was sitting next to her. At first, he has been standing, and then he decided to sit after three hours have passed.

"Do you know it is bad to tempt the fate, Kannazuki?"

Kotori raised her foot, and when she wanted to stomp Kannazuki's toe, something happened.

The siren sound wailed loudly, red light blipping in the bridge.

"This is! «Princess's» mana wavelength reading suddenly fluctuates. It is reaching absurd level!"

The frantic voice belonged to a creepy, soft spoken girl of «Fraxinus's» main crews.

Her name is Shiizaki Hinako. She is a crew member of «Fraxinus». And she holds the title "Nail Knocker". In Kotori's eyes, Hinako is a person who brings misfortune to her love rivals. Besides Reine, Shiizaki is usually the person who informs Kotori with updates about miscellaneous things like contact with headquarters.

Shiizaki has long black hair that reaches beyond her shoulders. Her frontal bangs also cover the majority of her forehead and eyes. While onboard «Fraxinus», Shiizaki dresses in formal attire. She usually keeps a straw voodoo doll on her person at all times.

Despite her seemingly rather creepy appearance, Kotori knew Shiizaki is actually quite nice. And Despite being a member of «Fraxinus's» crew, even she has her limits towards the perverted antics of the male members of the crew.

Everybody's attention focused on to the monitor, to «Princess». They saw the inversed Spirit stood up from her sitting position and stared straight towards the bridge via the Nano-bots they have sent to spy them.

No one uttered a word, too shocked by the sudden development. They could feel fear gripping their heart as «Princess's» cold, emotionless eyes locked on every one of them.

Then, «Princess» summoned her massive, single edged sword—«Nehemah». A split second later, the main monitor turned dark, disconnected.

Kotori jumped out of her commander seat and went towards the automatic steel door. With a *Psiuuuuuu* sound, the door opened and Kotori immediately left the bridge before somebody could stop her.

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Please, hang on until your little sister arrives!" Kotori let out a concerned, fearful shout for her brother.

Fear. Anxiety. Agitation. Worry. Concern.

Emotions jumbled together in Kotori's head as she tried to reach back to her beloved brother, her only light in her cursed life.

 **Page Break**

I was not sure how everything developed into this. At first, «Princess» entered the bathroom with «Nehemah» in hand, marching dangerously like a tyrant going for a war. Then, she demanded me to explain about the "mysterious" peeping tom who has been watching us. Finally, she showed weird, curiosity on my genitalia when she saw it and forgotten what she has demanded me for.

This train wreck was too fast for my throbbing heart. I need a time to calm myself first. When I finally calmed, I weighed the pros and cons in telling her the sex education soon. I was aware I could not be against her. And it is courting my death if I ignored her. However, I did not know what her reaction is when I told her about sex. Hopefully, it isn't something bad.

Finally, I have decided to tell her. But first, I need to put on something first. I could catch a cold if I kept naked like this longer. I did not turn on Kotori's Phoenix-like ability to ignore wound or cold.

"I will tell you about it later, but first, could you let me wear something first? I don't want getting cold because butt naked like this."

«Princess» stared at me with expressionless mask. Her sharp, silent look made me nervous. I understood how tricky this situation was. This woman wouldn't bat eyelashes if she killed me now. Her mood was also in the red zone, making a slight mistake could be a fatal outcome. With how hard to read her, she could explode anytime if I wasn't careful.

Suddenly, «Princess» took a step forwards. And I took a step backward in the middle of bathtub, out of reflex. «Princess's» eyebrows rose in mild confusion, but her face did not show other expression before that. Her expression became neutral almost at instant. Then, she took another step again. At that time, I found I was already being backed in the corner, behind me was a wall.

"Excuse me... Could you let me wear my clothes first?" I asked again, politely. However, «Princess» ignored me and kept marching forwards.

«Princess» has been very close to me. My nose caught her wonderful fragrance and it made something stirring in my heart. I was aware how bad this is. When «Princess» lowered her body, I wasn't sure what she would do. What I was afraid the most at the moment was «Princess» ripping off my genital. It would be a nightmare!

"Show me."

"W-What?"

"Show me."

"But... But..."

I was at lost for words. This would be the first time I showed my dick to a woman. As Edward, I was virgin until the death. It was truly embarrassing secret I wanted to bury in the dark corner of my mind.

That shameful memory made me remember I must graduate from my virgin status soon. Furthermore, I wasn't sure when I would die with Spirits appearing right and left around me soon. Unfortunately, I couldn't find a chance to do it... yet.

There were few close calls with my fan girls, and even with Kotori, but my fan girls gave me killing boner vibe somehow, while Kotori was too young to be fucked at that time. After all, she just a month after her first ever period! Though, I would gladly take her now. She was growing enough so I won't be accused as pedophile if we have sex...

Staaaaaaph! I should stop this insane thought before I am going inversed!

"Uhh..."

Slowly I took away my hands that were covering my crotch. My half stiffen dick showed to the world. I felt how crazy my heart beating, drumming vividly in my ears.

"Hmmm...?"

When «Princess's» face got closer, my sensitive genitalia could feel her warm breath. And it slowly stiffened.

My heart was beating fast. A heat I could not describe spread over in my chest, wanting to burst out and find an outlet. That heat was lust. And I repressed it with every shred of my will power. However, my body betrayed me.

"Huuu? It is growing."

My spine straightened and the hair on my nape stood. It was because «Princess's» gauntlet covered hand suddenly gripped it tightly. Though her hand covered by gauntlet, it mysteriously felt soft.

 _'Shit! This is bad. BAD! I must stop her!'_

"Hmmm... it keeps becoming hard. And, huh? It is also squishy. Weird."

"Crap!"

I cursed under my breath as «Princess» squeezed it as of it was a rubber toy. At that moment, I felt my knees became weak and my mind filled with fog. It was hard to maintain a clear mind because the raging lust. In the end, I leaned back on the wall, supporting my body from falling into the lukewarm water.

"Ah! It twitches."

«Princess's» merciless onslaught kept attacking me without mercy. I wanted to stop her, but there was a contradicting feeling in me that wants it to continue.

"ONII-CHAN, ARE YOU FI—WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU TWO DOING?!"

The sudden scream and the loud sound of door being slammed open snapped me out of the lustful trance. I and Princess stared at the door.

Standing at 145cm in clad in mythical Kimono that wrapped growing body, a red haired girl wielding oversized blood red halberd and wearing black ribbons with flower patterns and horn-like ornaments on her head entered in. It was my cute little sister, Itsuka Kotori, who appeared with embers floating around her.

When Kotori's peculiar appearance registered in my mind, I immediately groaned and palmed my face hard.

Why another problematic development happened before I could deal with the previous one? Oh, God, why me?

 **To Be Continued**


	11. Chapter 011

For the disclaimer and the story's note, you can find it in the first chapter.

 **Chapter 11**

Have you experienced how scary standing in the between of a starving lion and a rampaging bear? To tell you the truth, I haven't. However, I wasn't sure if what I was currently experiencing is enough or not. Then again, my current predicament was likely more dangerous than standing in the between of two dangerous animals. After all, I was in between of cold hearted, ruthless inversed Spirit and explosive, sadist Kotori in her «Ifreet» form.

"Ah! It has become soft."

«Princess» said that. Her tone was flat, but there was disappointment underneath. I could find it because we have talked so much before. And she has ignored Kotori after giving Kotori a disinterested look. I was sure she ignored Kotori because she knew who Kotori was. In the living room, there was some photographs belonged to Kotori. I was a bit relieved by «Princess» disinterested for maiming my little sister. But since my boner has stopped, I felt awkward and embarrassed with her strange fixation towards my dick.

Kotori's sudden appearance has killed my boner. My mind has cleared any trace of lust and my cognitive ability kicked into full gear.

Staring at Kotori who was bowing her head, her bangs overshadowing her face, I knew she should explode soon.

"You...bitch!" said Kotori before I could speak first, "how dare you! Touching what's mine! Shidou's dick is my possession, you slut! Scram before I kill you!"

Spiteful, angry tone escaped Kotori's cute lips. But alas, the words were not as cute as the speaker. They were venomous and directly piercing the heart with their poisonous thorn.

I gasped because how rough «Princess» gripped my penis. Her gauntlet covered yet soft hand slowly crushed my shaft mercilessly. I want to cry because that, but my voice choked back in my throat.

"Tis' honorable one doesn't like little sister's tone." Staring at Kotori with cold eyes, Princess chided my little sister. "And besides, this human is already belonged to this honorable one. This human is this one's possession. A mere little sister like you should watch what you're saying."

Kotori's eyes opened wide, her body shaking intensely because anger. She gripped her halberd's—«Camael's»—pole tightly until her knuckles turned white. The amber around her burned ablaze into scorching inferno at instant. With how hot it was, this house will be burned down soon.

"Y-you..." a shaky tone, shook because incomprehensible anger. Kotori glared at Princess with red eyes filled with bloodlust.

Slowly, a bloodthirsty smirk appeared on my little sister's face. Her cute appearance turned into diabolical yet cute at the same time. It sent an awkward image to everyone who sees it.

Pointing her blood red halberd, the bloodthirsty Kotori challenged Princess with arrogant, mocking smirk. "A nameless girl like you dare to act cocky in front of me? Let me see how useless you're. Let's fight to death!"

"This one has showed her generosity by letting your first blunder. However, you keep acting arrogant in front of this one. It seems this one should deliver a punishment for little sister."

"Stop calling me little sister you tramp! I can't accept you as my big sister! I will deny any hussy who dares seducing Shidou! Shidou is mineeee!"

"No! This human is mine!"

'Oy, oy, I'm not somebody's possession! I'm mineeeeee!' I shouted in my heart. They have argued back and forth about who was my owner. But, like I have said: I'm nobody's possession!

One set of red eyes filled with bloodlust and madness, and the other set of crystal-like eyes filled with icy coldness. The Mexican standoff between two overpowered magical girls in bathroom was surreal.

The tension in the air was thick. I felt my hair on my male stood up. This was dangerous. They could explode at any moment.

Suddenly, an alarm rang in my mind. My life preservation instinct screamed at me to get the hell out of here, but I was not deluding myself. I was aware it was impossible to get away before they explode. If I don't stop them, I would die in the crossfire. I could feel the metaphorical container that holds Kotori's mana in me has been drained by «Ifreet's» awakening. And Kotori's phonex-like regeneration was out of my reach.

Kotori raised her blood red halberd and Princess summoned her dark, massive sword. Then, their body twitched.

"Stoooooooop! Stop fighting! If you two fighting in here, I'm gonna die for sure!"

I jumped in the between of the raging inferno and the ominous darkness. And I spread my hands out, trying to stop them. My eyes were closed, afraid to watch what will happen if I was failed.

One second passed. Two seconds. Three seconds. And I kept my eyes closed rightly.

"Shidou, are you crazy? Do you want to die?"

"Human, what are you doing? Have you gotten bored of your life?"

Hearing Kotori's and Princess's voice, I opened my eyes slowly. Immediately, my eyes opened wide in fear and cold sweat drenched my nape.

An inch apart before touching me, the sharp edge of Nehemah was close for splitting my face horizontally. And I felt something dangerous above my head, something sharp and very close to cleave my skull open. I was sure it was Camael's edge.

'This... this is too close...'

I took a deal breath, trying to calm myself. However, my heart was beating crazily because the close call with my second death.

"U-uh... girls. Could you two stop this? I can die from a stray attack if you two are fighting." I tried to reason with these two crazy girls.

At the moment like this, I do wish I have cheat-like ability when I reincarnated in this world. But alas, it was only a wishful thinking. Reality was a harsh place and it was a place for strong to prevail and the weak to be eaten alive. Such scary place, but also a beautiful place.

Pairs of red and crystal-like eyes bored and my skull, making me more nervous than a moment ago. If not because the heavy weapons close touching me, I would drop my body in the floor now. My survival instinct was the only thing that keeps me standing.

"True... this is no way I will harm Shidou..." said Kotori. I felt relieved when I heard it—

"Let's settle this outside." An absurd exclamation escaped Princess's lips.

"Heh, at least the bitch can bark like a good bitch she is." And Kotori agreed with the tyrannical woman.

—my relief was too soon.

Before I could stop them, they have pulled their weapons and blasted the concrete wall open. The loud *BOOOM* that deafened my ears sent a jolt of shock in my mind. And then, I felt something hard slammed my back head. At that moment, my world turned dark.

 **Change of POV**

My head hurts. My body hurts. Everything seems hazy. Though my mind is filled with fog, there is something I can recall.

Blue hair. Youthful yet handsome face. Golden eyes... or it is light brown eyes? I am not sure, my mind only recalling a rampaging fire. Everywhere was bathed with scorching red.

Who is he?

The hazy memory appeared in my aching head. The memory seems new, but it also feels alien. However, I know him. I feel yearning and endless gratitude for him. And there was also an emotion I cannot describe it clearly. It gave me warmth and sense of security.

Why? Why I feel this mysterious emotion when I remember his face...

[Are you okay?]

The same blue hair, unmistakably golden eyes, and youthful face. His eyes kept flickering between golden and light brown amidst the red light of the raging fire.

So, they're the same person after all.

[My papa and mama! Where are they?]

A young female voice. I cannot put my mind in it, but my mind keeps telling me it was my voice.

[I'm sorry. I can't save them. The burning house dropped on them. I can only safe you before you are killed in the burning wreckage too.]

That regretful face. That somber tone. That sad appearance. Why he showed me that look. He had saved me...

[Hu... huuu... huaaaaaaaaa! Papaaaaa! Mamaaaaa!]

Ah! I was crying, wasn't I?

The boy in my hazy memory was silent, waiting the young me to calm down.

[Why? Huuuu... *hiks* why is this happening? *sob*]

[Because this is reality... reality is a harsh place. The place where the strong can prevail and the weak will be eaten. It is gentle place, but because its gentleness, something like this happens and misfortune spread over. We can only swallow the bitterness and move forwards. Become strong until this gentle reality won't toy with your life anymore. Become strong until you're free from the useless shackled that makes us experiencing the misfortune and sadness.]

[I don't understand... *hiks* what were you saying... *sob* huuu...]

Right... at that time, I did not understand what he meant. As I grew older and became wiser, I finally understood what he meant. The world, this reality is truly a gentle place. So gentle that it will leave the injustice and misfortune happen.

I never hated the fire incident for my parents' death. It was misfortune. I was too weak and I could not do a thing to prevent my parents' death or to stand strong by myself like that boy.

When I found out the incident happened because a rampaging life form called Spirit, I did not hate it. It was misfortune. In my eyes, Spirit is no different than natural disaster. Would you blame a natural disaster when somebody you know died in it? Of course not, only a coward, a weak people does that. I wanted to be strong and I did not want to be a coward. It was why I did not hate Spirit.

[Don't worry. You'll understand it in the future.]

Just like what he said. I understood later as I grew up. However, at that time, my childish curiosity made me ask something towards him.

[How? How can I be strong?]

The boy stared at me with a troubled face. And then, he answered:

[I don't know what about you. There are many ways to be strong. However, the most important thing is you must have reason to be strong.]

[A reason? What reason?]

[Dunno. It is different from one people to another. However, usually people's reason to be strong is for his loved ones.]

[Loved ones? Like parents... but, I don't have anybody.]

The boy was silent for a while. And then, with weird, bothered face, he said: [You can make me into your reason to be strong. You will become strong for me? How about it?]

That time, I was not sure. But, his words gave me a comfort and sense of security. As a young girl who just experienced a tragedy, I clung into that words like a lifeline.

To be strong for his sake...

Then, the boy lifted my tired body. He carried me like a princess in a fairy tale my mother had told me in my bedtime. He was like a prince in shining armor. My sadness was forgotten at the moment, only warmth of his body mattered to me. It kept me safe.

That boy was my savior. My life was his, and he was the reason for my life. However, at that time, I regretted only one thing.

I forgot asking his name...

I continued my life. Surprisingly, my late parents' safekeeping was enough for my expense until I finished my high school. Of course, I spent my money carefully. I gave my utmost effort in my study until I earned scholarship in my middle school. My life went on normally, just like the ignorant masses around me living their carefree life.

And then, that day happens. I did not know what was happening. At the moment, a group of delinquents dragged me into an empty alley. I was terrified for my life; their obscene face told me their intention. I filled with despair. I did not want to be dirtied by their filthy hands. After all, this body, this life wasn't mine to begin with. I owed that boy everything. However, what could I do? I was weak, powerless.

When the despair ate me, my consciousness faded. Then, I woke up in my apartment. I checked myself, fearing something bad would happen to me. Surprisingly, my virtue as a girl was still intact. However, I felt curious what happened in that alley.

Sometimes later, I found there was a mass murder in the alley I have been dragged into. The victims were the delinquents who tried to rape me. I was afraid, afraid because I was also there. However, police did not come over. I was free, but there was the lingering fear and a nagging feeling in my head, as if I was the one who did it.

Since that time, I diagnosed with narcolepsy. I usually blacked out and when I was awake, I was already in my apartment. From that moment, my life went downhill. I became a loner and locked myself with study and training.

To be strong...

That mantra repeated in my mind like a broken recorder, forcing me to better myself almost obsessively. I advanced in anything: my grades in class, my physical grades, everything. It created a massive trench between me and everybody in my age. My friends slowly left me alone; I became a pariah of society, a loner who locked herself out of the masses. However, I did not care. I ignored everything in endless pursuit to be strong.

Then, I joined special batch of JSDF—the Anti-Spirit Team. I excelled in everything and got quick promotion many times. I also found out about the existence of the hidden monster in this gentle world—the Spirit.

Unfortunately, my habit in blacking out made me demoted. They said I wasn't suited to be a soldier because of my narcolepsy. However, I need to join the AST—to fight the Spirit, to test how strong I have become.

But alas, this reality is very gentle. If I am not strong, I cannot get I want. This reality is gentle, too gentle until it left the atrocity spread over on its existence.

After I officially dropped out from AST, I decided to move back towards my hometown—Tenguu City. And then—

[My name is Itsuka Shidou... and the pleasure is mine.]

—I met him again. My reason to be strong. My savior. Unfortunately—

[I... lost my childhood memory. The doctor who treated me back then said I suffered amnesia because trauma and shock from the incident.]

—he did not remember anything about that time.

That memory felt new, yet old at the same time. It felt familiar, yet alien. This haziness gave me headache.

Then, I remembered myself facing a beautiful woman with luscious black hair, crystal-like eyes, majestic presence, and a massive singe-edged sword in hand. In that memory, Itsuka Shidou was here, so close yet so far.

Then, I felt headache and the mysterious woman attacked me. Before I lost my consciousness, I experienced mysterious feeling as if I traveled in a tunnel filled with myriads of colors.

My eyes opened abruptly… I remembered everything. I remembered what I have done when I blacked out. I did not have narcolepsy; it was the side effect of this alien power that mysteriously appeared in me.

I raised my thin arm, covered with mysterious black fabric. I felt power coursing in me, like a raging power without a dam to hold it back. This feeling… is this the feeling of being strong?

However, I also felt emptiness in my heart. There was never ending darkness spreading without end. I need something to fill this hole. This discomfort, this emptiness, I need to fill it with something soon before this makes me crazy!

Suddenly, I remembered blue haired young man; the image of my savior, my knight in shining armor.

"Itsuka Shidou...kun."

As I tasted his name in my lips, somehow his name and the image of him filled my emptiness with indescribable feeling. I yearned for it more. I wanted that sensation more.

My mind finally found something I must do; finding Itsuka Shidou. And I will use this power to show him how strong I have become.

Something in my head told me a direction. I don't know what it was, but I have a feeling there was where Itsuka Shidou was.

Suddenly, the name of my guardian, my protector, my weapon, appeared in my mind—«Satan». Ignoring the ominous name, I got its ability. Immediately I found an ability suited for my current need.

"«Satan»—" I called my guardian's name. And immediately I felt the power flowing in me moved towards above my head, my crown. "—«Mal'akh»!"

The twisted crown above my head glowed with dark hue. Hundreds dark wings folded, making a pillars behind my back, and then I flew towards the certain destination with great speeds.

 **To Be Continued**

Author's Note:

JackGehrman: Hahahaha… glad you like it.

Lurker: ¡Toda la razón! A veces, siento lástima por mi MC. de todos modos, gracias por la revisión. alegro que te guste.

Animeloverq8: Thank you. I'm glad you enjoy it.

Judgment of the Arbiter: thanks and you're welcome. True, you're damn right!

FateBurn: Glad you like it.


	12. Not a Chapter

Dear reader, this isn't a new chapter, unfortunately.

I want to apologize for many things.

First is because I couldn't update a new chapter after so long. This is with reason of course. My laptop's HHD was broke and I just replaced it with new one yesterday. Unfortunately, all my precious data (campus data, my anime collection, digital LN, Virtual Novel, Digital manga, and some digital book I used for study) lost. My note for this story also lost and I cannot remember about it. Because of that, I have decided to remake this story. I understand if you are angry because of this, but it cannot be helped.

Second is because I have decided to remake this story. For you who like the previous story, I am sorry. I hope the new plot is a good replacement for it. The plot itself is basically same, albeit with some changes. The main point is still about my OCSI—Edward Smith. I have written half of the general plot and saved it in my google doc/drive for backup. I don't want something like this happens again in the future.

Third is because I feel I have wronged you somehow. I know what happened with my laptop is an incident but I still feel bad about it.

Now, I want to ask you. Should I replace the chapter in this story or create a new story and leave this story as memorabilia? I have created a poll in my profile. I'll close the poll in the end of December, after my end-term exam finished.

Okay, I think it is that all. Once again I apologize for the inconvenient. Let's meet again in the remake of this story…

With regard,

Mr. Literature Connoisseur


End file.
